DreamWorks Dragons: The Musical
by HeartAngel1796
Summary: A collection of musical parodies (pop/rock, show music, Disney, etc.) varies from HTTYD, HTTYD 2, and the series; including Race to the Edge. Slight AUs are possible. Added one-shot parodies to my original 'You're the Top' HiccupxAstrid. No More Requests.
1. You're the Top--Anything Goes

**I wanted to make more musical parodies for HTTYD, so I decided to add them onto this parody I posted a year ago. So every HTTYD one-shot parody, I will being putting here. (except my 'Let It Go' one). I welcome requests ;)**

**Special thanks to Litwick723 for inspiring me. **

**I do not own any of HTTYD or any of the play Anything Goes, including the song You're the Top**

* * *

To wrap up a long day at the Academy, the leader and head teacher of all the riders in training, is packing away all the equipment from the day's lesson. But as exhausted as this young Viking is, he can still give a meaningful smile to his wonderful second in charge lady-friend as she walks over to him with two tankards of mead.

"Tough day Hiccup?" she asks, offering him one of the large mugs.

"Nay, just long," he says, rising up from his one knee by a crate of tools, accepts the alcohol and takes a swig. "Honestly Astrid, I don't know who is getting harder to train; the students or their new dragons." Astrid giggles a bit from this through her sip of mead. "You know, I could really use your help for some of these classes. I didn't make you second in command just because we're dating."

"I know, I know. But what do you need my help for? You're the 'Big Berk Dragon Expert.' Astrid retorts.

"Yeah, I guess, but everyone gives me too much credit for just that." Hiccup says starring at his tankard before raising his eyes back to the blonde beauty before him. "I mean, look at you."

"What do you mean?" Astrid looks back at him, slightly puzzled.

"You've always been a great Viking Astrid, and now you're also a great dragon trainer and rider. I just think people around here aren't giving you the praise you deserve."

"Hiccup, I may have been a good Viking before the peace with the dragons, but I'm not that same girl who only cared about getting respect and mindless praises from everyone." She says and turns slightly away from the svelte auburn haired boy she adores to take another sip.

"Well, would respect and praises mean anything to you if they come from me?" This got Astrid's attention right away. And she smiles, getting greatly intrigued by this gesture and turns slightly back so he can see her face again.

"Depends on what you'd say, I guess." Astrid says shrugging, looking down into her tankard and tracing the edge with her index finger.

"Well, I would say you're talented. The most talented in everything you do." Hiccup states sincerely and proud of his compliment.

"True." Astrid responded still looking into her mug of alcohol. And as quickly as she heard this, she realized how different it sounded being praised by Hiccup. Unlike the constant praise from random people in the village she was always getting all those years ago when she was younger, it actually made her feel not only good about what she's done but truly deserving of it too. Coming from Hiccup, it actually meant something to her. She liked it a lot. "Tell me more." Astrid says, quickly turning all the way back to him. Hiccup was slightly taken aback by her almost over eager tone but quickly brushed it off before continuing as she asked.

"You're strong, smart, beautiful, sexy" Hiccup took a few steps as he trailed off, speaking what was on his mind when thinking about Astrid.

"True, true, true…" she trailed off thinking over and enjoying the sound of Hiccup's meaningfully kind words to her. "…tell me more." Hiccup turns back and takes a few steps closer to her.

"Astrid, I could go on for hours, forever even, but words like that just don't do you justice." Astrid looked down at her toes with a bashful smile, but quickly raises her head back up to look at his 'boyish-of-a-man' face.

"Well in all honesty, most words of praise you get these days don't do you justice either."

"Bet they'd mean everything coming from you." Astrid giggles softly through pursed lips and looks down to her left for a spit second. "But seriously, you deserve more then you're given."

**Hiccup:**

_At words poetic, I'm so pathetic_

_That I've always found it best,_

_Instead of getting them off my chest,_

_To let them rest, unexpressed._

_I hate parading my serenading_

_As I'll probably miss a bar,_

_But if this ditty, is not so pretty,_

_At least it'll tell you how great you are._

_You're the top!_

_You're the whole damn island._

_You're the top!_

_It's you're trance that I'm in._

_You're the crucial part of a work of art, a must desire. _

_You're a fiery comet,_

_A poet's sonnet,_

_You're Gronkle Iron!_

_You're a dream,_

_You're a wagons best tire,_

_You're the gleam, of Aurvandil's Fire._

_I'm a worthless fleck, a total wreck, a flop,_

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Astrid smiles as she starts walking passed Hiccup's left. Taking slow steps as she responds.)

**Astrid:**

_Your words poetic are not pathetic._

_On the other hand, boy, you shine,_

_And I can feel after every line_

_A thrill divine_

_Down my spine._

_Now certain Vikings of other likings_

_Might think that your song is bad,_

_But I got a notion_

_I'll second the motion_

_But this is what I'm going to add;_

(Astrid swiftly spins on her heel to face Hiccup once again.)

_You're the top!_

_You're a loganberry pie._

_You're the top!_

_You're Odin's right eye._

_You're a mug of mead, aged perfectly to taste._

_You're a God's retainer,_

_A dragon trainer,_

_You're Magni's mace._

_You're sublime,_

_You're Snogltog dinner,_

_You're the time, of a dragon race winner._

_I'm nothing but trouble, a little bubble, too easy to pop._

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Hiccup grins widely at her sincerity and rushes over to her side.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a hot cup of green tea._

_You're the top!_

_You're an irresistible Valkyrie._

_You're a beauty indeed, one does even need to think. _

**Astrid:**

_You're a wool stuffed plush,_

_You're a fan girl's blush,_

_You're pure squid ink._

(Hiccup laughs at those as Astrid dashes to the other side of the arena. Hiccup playfully chases after her. Astrid reaches a crate and sits down gracefully with her tankard held in her lap and Hiccup sits beside her and crosses his good leg over his metal one before continuing.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're a rose,_

_You're a deadly warrior dame._

(Astrid shrugs.)

**Astrid:**

_I suppose,_

_You'd be a Nightmare in full flame._

_I'm a soundless bell that you may as well just drop._

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom you're the top!_

(Hiccup stands and gestures to her, not breaking eye contact with his tankard still in his left hand.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a reindeer waltz._

(Astrid points to him as she also stands.)

**Astrid:**

_You're the top!_

_You're a smithy's basalts._

**Hiccup:**

_You're Brynhild, you,_

_Simply too good too, not hold._

_You're the wave-maiden Bylgia, _

(Astrid jumps up behind her to stand on the crate.)

**Astrid:**

_You're Regin,_

(Hiccup jumps up to join her.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're Freya,_

**Astrid:**

_You're Bork the Bold!_

(Hiccup puts his free right hand on Astrid's right shoulder and gets her to stare off into the sky as he gesture out and continues singing sweetly into her ear.)

**Hiccup:**

_You're a boom,_

_You're a dam of boulders,_

_You're the moon,_

_Haloing my own shoulders,_

_I'm a useless gent, an embarrassment._

(As much as Astrid loves his words of praise, she doesn't particularly like Hiccup bashing himself. So she turns back around to look at him.)

**Astrid:**

_Oh stop!_

**Hiccup:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom,_

**Astrid:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom,_

**BOTH:**

_But if, baby, I'm the bottom, _

_You're the top!_

As they finish off their duet, Astrid and Hiccup drop their less then half full tankards and move slightly forward and hug each other warmly, swaying slightly. But in doing so, Hiccup losses his balance and falls off the edge of the crate onto the stone floor of the arena, pulling Astrid with him. Hiccup hits the ground first on his back and Astrid, still rapped in his arms and her arms still rapped around him, lands on his chest. Astrid slowly moves her arms to prop herself up, and she gasps when she realizes what just happened and looks down to her Viking below her, fearing she hurt him.

"Gods Hiccup! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Astrid asks worried, hovering over him and his face slightly cringing from the pain of his landing.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hiccup groans through slightly gritted teeth and slowly opens his eyes. And he smiles as they adjust to the new sight above him. He laughs, the remaining pain forgotten for now. Astrid smiles and gives a little laugh herself, seeing he's not as hurt as she might have assumed and he's not mad that she could have squashed him.

"What?" Astrid asks through her light laughter.

"Now you really are the top," Hiccup jokes smiling widely as Astrid laughs again to his cheesy pun. When she finishes, she realizes that he's right. Not about her being the best, but she does have Hiccup on his back and pinned under her. She smiles again and brings her lips gently down to meet his and he returns the motion in an all too praising kiss.

* * *

**This is my first HTTYD fanfic and my first finished one published to this site. Hope you ladies and gents liked it! And you can expect more from me over the summer. Again, I don't own anything, (expect this version of the original song. So PLEASE don't steal it for something you might being writing.) Thanks and bye for now!**


	2. Giants in the Sky--Into the Woods

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Into the Woods. (Sadly)**

**I love 'Into the Woods'. I saw 2 different versions of it performed live on stage before the movie was even announced. I loved the 2 live and I loved the movie.  
**

* * *

Astrid couldn't believe what she had just seen a few hours ago. Hiccup. The village screw-up, turned first in dragon training, was in a pit in the forest, with a dragon.

Not just any dragon either. A Night Fury. And neither of them had tried to kill the other.

After they took off, Astrid was too shocked to move from her finding spot at the cove's entrance. But after she got over that, she was both confused and angry all at once.

How could this be possible? Why didn't that dragon attack Hiccup? How could Hiccup even approach that beast?

It was almost sunset when Astrid heard the sound again. The sound of large wings. She looked down, and there he was. With that dragon. The both of them still in one piece. She couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but Hiccup looked frantic about something. Frantic and almost fearful. But all she thought of was that a Night Fury was down there. And she may be the first to kill one.

Astrid slid as quietly as she could to the bottom of the cove, her trusty battle axe in hand, and hid behind a large boulder. She hear the dragon growl. And she thought, 'either the beast knows I'm here, or he is finally going to attack Hiccup.' Either way, she knew she had to take action.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar nasally noise startled her from her train of thought.

Astrid was startled, and she reacted. She grabbed the first thing she could, the front of Hiccup's shirt as it turned out to be, and yanked him around her and pinned him to the boulder; a little further right and out from behind it.

After he was pinned, everything was quiet for only a moment, before Astrid heard the growling again. She turned her head slightly and saw the Night Fury, and he looked about ready to kill.

"Drop your axe," she heard Hiccup instruct to her in a level, but quieter voice.

"Are you crazy?" Astrid growled back quietly, not taking her eyes off the angry Night Fury.

"Yes I am, I wouldn't be out here right now if I wasn't. Drop your axe and let go of me."

"It'll attack me."

"_He_ will if you don't," Hiccup put extra emphasis on his pronoun for the dragon.

Astrid didn't know why, but she complied. Astrid loosened her grip on Hiccup's green tunic, slowly lowered her axe before placing it on the ground, and backed away from him. But Toothless' eyes followed her, still angry and ready to attack. Astrid stopped, really starting to worry. She was out in the woods, far from the village, with the unholy offspring of lighting and death itself right in front of her, and without her axe in hand. She was dead.

"Toothless no!" Hiccup came up between her and the Night Fury. The dragon gave a small roar, causing Astrid to stumble and duck to the ground. "It's okay bud, it's okay," Astrid could hear Hiccup saying to the dragon. She had closed her eyes and covered her head, waiting to hear his cries of being torn to pieces, and then her own. But they never came. Instead, she heard…purring.

Astrid slowly opened her eyes, coming out of her self-protective stance on the ground, and saw something she never, in a millennia, thought any Viking would ever see.

Hiccup was petting, practically hugging, the Night Fury, and cooing to 'him.'

"How…how did you…" Astrid was back to the shock. Staring at the both of them as Hiccup pat and stroked the Night Fury's flat head and nose. Not only was the dragon yielding to Hiccup's hand and words, but the Night Fury responded respectfully, and…almost kindly. And Hiccup treated him the same.

Like friends.

After the Night Fury, Toothless, as Hiccup called him, had calmed down, the auburn haired boy turned back to their unexpected visitor.

"Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

"I don't understand," Astrid slowly shook her head as she sat on the ground. Hiccup stepped away from the dragon and up to her, extending his hand out to her, offering to help her up. Astrid hesitated for a moment or two, but she took it and Hiccup helped her back to her feet. As soon as she was up again, Hiccup turned back to Toothless for a split second, looking anxious and almost excited. And when he turned his head back to her, the excitement on his face was clear as day.

_There are dragons in the sky!_

Hiccup's smile widened.

_There are great big wonderful dragons in the sky!_

Hiccup walked away from Astrid, walking backwards towards Toothless as he sang.

_When you're way up high and you look below, _

_at the world you've left, and the things you know,_

_little more than a glance, is enough to show you just how blind you've been._

Hiccup hopped onto a log by some boulders, walking across it like a balance beam.

_When you're way up high, and you're being shown, _

_a world like none that you're ever known, _

_where the sky is clear and the earth is stone, _

_you're free, to do, whatever pleases you. _

_Exploring things you'd never dare 'cause you don't care, with a great big wonderful dragon with you in flight. _

"The dragons?" Astrid asked, surprised and disbelieving she was hearing this about dragons.

_A great big wonderful dragon, darker then night._

_And you give him trust, and you give him fish, _

_and he lets you fly him whenever you wish, and you can do things now, that you couldn't before with all your might, _

Hiccup hops down from the log.

_Not till the sky._

Hiccup walks back up to Toothless and starts to scratch him affectionately once again. The Night Fury purrs warmly and happy.

_Only just when you've made a new best friend, _

_and you think your two bonds can now be mend, _

_something like you've never seen comes around the bend _

_to swallow you for lunch._

Hiccup's smile turns into a look of fear.

_And your heart gives a leap, and your mind is blown,_

_that your dragon brought you to this mountain of stone…_

Hiccup points northwest, Astrid looks that direction too.

_And it's then that you miss all things you've known, _

_and the world you've left and the place where you've grown- the fun is done. You avoid being eaten and run._

_And your flying back and you look below, _

_and the world you know, begins to grow. _

_You see the roof, the house, and the village as you soar._

Hiccup jumps onto Toothless' back.

_The roof, the house and the world you never thought to explore. _

Hiccup turns his gaze back down to Toothless, lightly rubbing his head again.

_And you think of all of the things you've seen, _

_and you wish that you could live in between, and you're back again, only different than before,_

Hiccup snaps his head back up to look at Astrid with any even wider grin.

_After the sky._

_There are dragons in the sky,_

_There are great big wonderful, brilliant scary, beautiful dragons, in the sky!_

Hiccup gives Toothless a little nudge to get him to move. Toothless complies, and turns so his left side is facing the Viking girl. Astrid still hasn't moved. Hiccup once again extends his hand out to her.

"Let me show you," Hiccup asks her. Astrid hesitates again, but takes it.


	3. The Apology Song--Book of Life

**I do not own any of HTTYD or The Book of Life.**

**I didn't see this theaters, so I boarded a DVD copy from a friend and I could not stop re-watching it. Especially most of the songs. And when Manolo was facing off against that giant flaming bull near the end, I eminently thought of Hiccup with Hookfang in the ring in the first movie. **

**Draco: Latin for **_**Dragon**_ **(short A, not like 'Draco' from Harry Potter) **_**  
**_

* * *

Hiccup stood there, the angry Monstrous Nightmare in full flame, glaring down at him with hate. Seeing the small human's shield, dagger and horned helmet, he sees this boy as _'one of them.'_ Hiccup starts to back up slowly, the Nightmare following him, not taking his eyes off him.

Just behind the teen is one of his most prized possessions; an old but still good, light brown lute.

Gobber had given it to Hiccup for his ninth birthday, after he saw how much the young boy loved it when Gobber played. So he cleaned up one of his old lutes from when he was a younger man, gave to Hiccup, and spent the following few years teaching him not only blacksmithing, but how to play.

Even since Hiccup meet Toothless in the woods days ago, they have been the best of friends. They learned a lot from each other, Hiccup played and sang for him, and he helped the downed dragon fly again; because he knew of course it was his fault in the first place. But as much as he had wished at the time that he wasn't the winner who gets to kill their first dragon in front of the whole village, from his time with Toothless, he knew he was the only one who could finish this right. Finish everything for good.

As Hiccup neared his lute, he tossed the dagger clear aside and dropped the shield. But he was not empty handed for long. Once the fifteen year old's foot hit the side of the instrument, Hiccup slowly bent down, still facing forward not taking his eyes off the large flaming dragon for a moment, reached back behind him, and grabbed his lute.

After he was standing tall again, Hiccup took a deep breath, then began to strum the strings with his left hand. The Nightmare heard the music and seemed calm for a moment, but he still looked a Hiccup with fury and gave a deep, menacing growl.

Hiccup stopped strumming, worried his plan wasn't going to work out like he had hoped. But then he realized, the Nightmare was not staring at him, but his helmet.

"It's okay," Hiccup tried to sooth the angered creature, moving his hand from the front of his lute, offering it forward to him. The Nightmare still growled. Hiccup brought his hand up to his helmet, grabbed one of the horns, lifted it off his head and tossed it aside.

"What is he doing?" Stoick asked quietly to Gobber, but mostly to himself really. The chief was confused, now his son was only armed with his lute and not even a helmet. But Gobber placed his right hand (only hand) on his old friend's arm, Stoick looked to him and understood. Nothing is happening, yet. He shouldn't interfere. This was Hiccup's time. Hiccup's chance to finally be one of them. He needs to let his son do this.

He just does know it's not _'their way'_ exactly.

The dragon's eyes softened a bit, but Hiccup knew he wasn't out of the woods just yet. He came into this pit to do something his people should have done ages ago, so he was going to do it now.

Hiccup once again began to strum the same notes he was a minute ago, but he did not stop. And then, he began to sing:

_Draco, I am humble, for quite some time I've known,_

_Your royal blood was never meant to be painted on this stone._

_You've suffered great injustice, so have thousands before you._

_I offer an apology, and one long overdue._

The Nightmare raised his head up, as if preparing to blast the boy before him with his fiery breath, but Hiccup did not stop, and continued his song to the next line without hesitance, but the Nightmare did stop. His head still high up, looking down at the boy singing respectfully to him.

_I- am sorry,_

_Draco I am sorry._

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth._

_Although we were raised to hate,_

_I reach for kindness in your heart this day._

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live._

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live._

Everyone outside the arena chain net were all, in a word, _bewildered_. They did not know how exactly to react to what they were seeing down there. Astrid however, watching from the grate that lead directly into the pit, looked upon the seen with a smile that was equally filled with pride and relief.

_Draco, I am frightened. But I stand before you still, _

_To tell you that I'm sorry, I'm not in this ring to kill. _

_Three centuries of agony, to all your hearts we've sent._

_Here now with my amends,_

_Let the senseless killing end._

_I- am sorry,_

_Draco I am sorry._

_Hear my song, and know I sing the truth._

_Although we were raised to hate,_

_I reach for kindness in your heart this day._

Hiccup smiles up to the Nightmare, still fully flaming, as he continues to sing out his sincerity. The Nightmare then lowers his head back down to Hiccup's level, his pupils dilated and large.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live._

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love can truly live._

Hiccup lowers his lute, takes a few steps forward, and extends his hand out to the Nightmares snout. Just as his hand is able to make contact, the Nightmare starts to extinguish himself, starting with his snout, lowering himself further to lay on his belly. Hiccup places his hand tenderly on the calm dragon's nose as he finishes putting himself out and gives a deep, relaxed purr.

Hiccup smiles wider, giving the Nightmare's snout a quick rub before turning his head up to look at all the shocked faces of his people. Hiccup lifts his lute back into place in front of him and starts to play again. Singing this time, directly to them.

_And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive,_

_Love—,_

_Love will truly live._

Hiccup just stood where he was for a minute. Worried what the crowd might do to him, or the dragon. Or what the dragon might do to them if he feels threatened again.

But, after the longest minute of Hiccup's life, he hears the sound of a pair of meaty hands clapping. Surprised, Hiccup turns and saw something he never thought he'd see, directed to him anyway.

His father, Stoick the Vast, was standing from his throne, clapping. For him. And he was smiling. The chief had a thick beard, and it was hard to tell his expressions most of the time, but he was smiling.

Gobber started clapping as well. Then his cousin and the other Viking teens he had been training with started clapping too. And before Hiccup knew it, everyone else surrounding the ring all started joining in as well.

Astrid slipped through the grate where she had been watching the whole time, ran up to Hiccup and wrapped her arms around his middle. Hiccup hugged her back warmly, his lute still in his hand, and the crowd of Vikings still cheering all around them.

Hiccup may have been afraid of dragons when he was younger. But that day, Hiccup conquered his true greatest fear.

Being himself. _All_ of himself.

* * *

**I plan to have Hiccup playing the lute for at least a few more other one-shot songs.**

**And before anyone comments to ask, I also plan to make one of Hiccup sing 'I Love You too Much' to Astrid.**


	4. Introducing Me--Camp Rock 2

**I don't own any of HTTYD, Camp Rock, or the song 'Introducing Me'**

**Camp Rock 2 was on TV a few days ago and this song is one of my favorites songs from the series. It just felt right. **

* * *

"I'm an idiot," Hiccup sighed as he sat down on his bed. Toothless laying on his stone slab bed on the other side of the room.

Hiccup had just gotten back from the forge for the day. He was just about to leave his place of work before Astrid came up to him, saying she wanted them to 'go somewhere and do something.' He asked her to be more specific and then she said she 'just wanted to talk.' Hiccup then ask 'about what?' and then Astrid started looking annoyed and a little upset, and even a little red on the checks. And when Hiccup asked what the matter was, she just turned her head away and mumbled 'I just want to get to know you better.' Then she just ran off. And Hiccup is where he is at the moment, sitting in his room, wondering what he could do for her now.

"I don't know bud. I get what she meant, but at the same time I don't," Hiccup lamented to his dragon. Until very recently, before Hiccup became Berk's great hero, he hadn't had too many people to talk to. Let alone open up about himself to. But now things were different. And Astrid was the first in that process. She found him in the woods with Toothless, he took her for a flight, and he opened up about what the dragons could really be like. And now that they're friends, she wanted him to open up about himself?

Hiccup understood what he should do. He just doesn't know how to do it. What was he supposed to say?

Sensing his dear rider's distress, Toothless looked around the room from where he sat, until his big, emerald eyes landed at the corner, on one of his favorite human-made things. His rider's lute. The Night Fury knew how happy playing that instrument made Hiccup feel. It made him happy too. But more important to the matter presently at hand, he remembered how happy it made the human female Hiccup is talking about. So, Toothless then proceeded to get up from his slab, wobble over to the corner of the room, and gently grab it in him mouth. Hiccup didn't even notice his dragon had moved until his lute was being placed by him on his bed by said Night Fury. Hiccup looked confused to his dragon for a moment before grabbing the instrument himself and looking it over in his hands. And that's when it hit him.

If he can't say it, maybe he can sing it.

* * *

Astrid was right where Hiccup expected to find her; throwing her axe at every tree in the forest like they were all blood-thirsty enemies who never actually fought back. Even watching her this intense and dangerous, Hiccup never ceased to see her as anything less than the beautiful, strong, and wonderful shield maiden she always has been in his eyes.

With lute in hand, Hiccup took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the boulder he had been watching her from. Astrid's back to him, yanking her axe out of a badly scarred tree.

"Hey," Hiccup said quietly but still loud enough to make his presence known. Astrid jumped to defend, reeling her axe back to throw it again. Hiccup quickly tried to shield himself with his arms up. "Astrid it's me, please don't chop me!"

"Hiccup," Astrid was surprised, but more annoyed he startled her like that. The blonde girl lowered her axe and put a hand to her hip. "Ugh, what have I told you about sneaking up on me?"

"Kinda makes you jump, huh?" Hiccup chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Astrid didn't however seem amused. Truth be told, she was still a little embarrass about yesterday.

"So, what do you want?" Astrid finally asked after a few moments of odd silence. Hiccup searched his vest for something before pulling out a folded up piece of parchment, then extended his hand out, offering it to her. Astrid raised her brow, but stepped forward up to him and took the parchment. Resting her axe up against the boulder, Astrid proceeded to unfold the parchment. Once she had it completely out and opened, she gave it a quick skim before looking back to Hiccup confused. It was some kind of list. "What's this?"

"Just a few things no one knows about me," Hiccup said with a smile. Astrid's eyes widened a bit. All she wanted was a simple, friendly conversation to get to know each other better. But no, she should have expected Hiccup to do something totally different.

"This is ridiculous, Hiccup." Astrid said as she started to fold the parchment back up again. "I'm not gonna read…" Astrid just had her hand about to place the parchment back into the pocket in Hiccup's vest before he interrupted her, and her hand stopped.

"Then don't read it. Just listen," Hiccup offered to her gently, his eyes pleading. Astrid still didn't know what he meant by all this, until she looked down and saw the lute in his other hand. She didn't know too much about Hiccup, but she knew enough to know what that meant.

"You didn't," Astrid asked even if she pretty much already knew the answer. Hiccup nodded his head confirming she was indeed correct. He wrote a song.

Astrid dropped her hand, slumping her shoulders and sighed. What the hell? If he'd already gone through all this trouble, why not? Astrid sat on a smaller boulder by the larger one that propped up her axe. Hiccup smiled wider and sat down next to her. Astrid still thought he was being ridiculous, but her mind startled to slowly change as he started to play his lute and sing:

_I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think limericks need to rhyme,_

_And I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm trying to grow out a beard._

_I eat bread. But not with jam, I use honey instead. _

_Even though I'm allergic to bees, and I love it most right before I go to bed._

_And I, I really like it when the moon is full and glowing,_

_And I love it when you say my name._

_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows_

_If we're close gonna let you see, everything._

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart._

_Well you asked for it._

_For you perusing. At times confusing. Slightly amusing. Introducing me._

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_La-da-da-da la-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

Astrid was starting to like the song, but she still thought he was being silly. So to see if he was really serious about this whole thing, Astrid stood, grabbed her axe and made her way towards the path that lead back to the village. But Hiccup was serious and also stood, following her as she walked a few steps down the path before stopping in front of her, continuing his song at a quicker pace.

_I'd always trust a dragon to watch my back_

_And I like to cook things with yak_

_In a stew, as a leg, or even a sandwich, _

_And I, I've never really been fond of eels._

_I like silk and how it feels,_

_And playing this lute,_

_And wish my cousin was a mute._

Astrid laughed a little after that line.

_But I love the sound of running streams and making someone smile._

Astrid kept her smile and stepped back a little to lean up against a tree close to the path's edge. Hiccup took a few steps forward to not make the new distance between them too close, but he also didn't want it to be too big either.

_If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows_

_If we're close gonna let you see, everything._

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart._

_Well you asked for it._

_For you perusing. At times confusing. Possibly amusing. Introducing me._

_Well you probably know more then you ever wanted to, so be careful when you ask next time._

Astrid, smiling much more obviously now, still didn't want to make this too easy for Hiccup. So she started walking down the path again. And Hiccup continued after her, jumping from one side of the path to the other, making Astrid have to look back at him over both her shoulders.

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows_

_If we're close gonna let you see, everything._

_But remember that you asked for it._

Astrid stopped walking again and turned around to face him completely.

_I'll try to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you take a guess at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, and my heart._

_Well you asked for it._

_For you perusing. At times confusing. Hopefully amusing. Introducing me._

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

Astrid remained smiling, bouncing her head to the tune.

_Do-do do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-Do-Do-Do_

_Introducing me._

Astrid just stood there for a moment. Her smile slowly straightening into a neutral line. Hiccup didn't know what to think about this. He could tell she liked the song while he was playing it, but what is she thinking now? He got his answer when her smile returned and she punched his left arm, still in place to strum on his instrument. Her fist lingered where she punched him as she spoke.

"You are such a dork," Astrid chuckled. Hiccup smiled too, knowing he made her happy. Astrid's hand, still fisted where she punched him, began to move to his vest. Hiccup watched as she pushed a side of it away from his body, reached into his pocket and pulled out the folded up parchment he offered to her before. Astrid looked down at it in both her hands before looking back up to her dear friend. "But thank you." Astrid then put a hand on one of his shoulders, reached up and gave him a light peak on his check.

* * *

**Some of those things about Hiccup r from the series, but most of them I made up.**

**I have more songs in the works, so I hope to add them in good time.**


	5. Honor To Us All--Mulan

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Mulan. My hat's off to both Dreamworks and Disney.**

**Includes Stoick, Valka, and Old Wrinkly ;)**

* * *

Chief Stoick the Vast, his wife Valka, and her father Old Wrinkly were all down in the front room of their house. They were all waiting for the chief's son to come down stairs. His first day of dragon training starts this morning, and he needs to get ready. As the chief's son and heir, Hiccup needs to set a good example and make a greater impression to represent the Haddock family.

But he's late. As usual.

Stoick sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. His son could really be troubling sometimes. Even today; of all the days to be late… The chief is just about to yell up to his son's room again before they all hear a thud from upstairs. Everyone in the room looks confused at each other for a moment before there's another thud, followed by a fifth-teen year old Viking boy, stumbling down the stairs; smudges of charcoal on his hands, arms, and face; his rusty-colored hair a mess and only wearing the pair of grey shorts he wears to bed.

"I'm here! I'm up!" Hiccup happily announced to his family as he stands at the bottom of the stairs. His parents and grandfather however, did not look amused. Valka walks over to her son. "Mom, I was working on something last night and…"

"None of your excuses Hiccup," Valka scolded her son as she leads him out the back door to the tub outside which was already full of water. "Let's just get you cleaned up."

Stoick watched from the back doorway as Valka helped Hiccup out of his shorts and into the tub; and started to sing to himself:

**Stoick:**

_The Gods gave me him as a son and heir. But Odin, I have no grief._

'_Cause I'm gonna turn this fishbone into a hero and chief._

Stoick looked determined as he walked out completely, grabbing a bucket. Valka and Old Wrinkly practically throw Hiccup into the tub. Hiccup sat there and started to shiver.

"I-It's free-e-zzing." Hiccup stuttered, trying to cover up his arms.

"It would have been warm if you got up earlier," Valka told him as she sat down on a stool by the tub with a rag in hand. Stoick then, unnoticed by the two until he did it, came up behind Hiccup and dumped the bucket of water over his head before continuing his song, for everyone to hear this time.

_We'll have you washed and dried, _

_Polished till you glow with Viking pride,_

_Trust me as your father, chief, and guide._

_You'll bring honor to us all._

Stoick walks off. Valka just shrugs and starts washing the charcoal off her son with the rag.

**Valka:**

_Wait and see, once you start,_

**Old Wrinkly:**

_Killing dragons and taking them apart._

**Valka:**

_With good fortune, _

**Stoick:**

_And a warriors heart._

**All (3):**

_You'll bring honor to us all._

The other families of Berk with children around Hiccup's age are also getting them ready for the important day.

**All (whole village):**

_Young Vikings can bring their family great honor in one way._

_Protecting Berk from dragons. And training starts today._

Hiccup is out of the tub. A towel wrapped around his lower half as he sits on a stool, his mother is behind him, drying off his hair with another towel. Stoick and Old Wrinkly are on the other side of the room, inspecting all the weapons they have in the house, trying to pick one for Hiccup's special day.

**Stoick:**

_Berk needs a chief with a stoic face. _

**Valka:**

_Patient, _

**Stoick:**

_Strong, _

**Old Wrinkly:**

_And works at a good pace._

**Valka:**

_Rules his people with wisdom and grace._

Valka turns Hiccup's head back to her so he can see her giving him a warm smile, which Hiccup returns.

**All (3):**

_You'll bring honor to us all._

Back to the other villagers:

**All (whole village):**

_We all must serve our Chief and tribe to help protect and defend._

_From our day of birth, till our battling end._

Hiccup is now in his boots, pants, and green tunic. Valka is just helping him into his brown fur vest. Old Wrinkly is sitting at the table. Stoick is close by, shining a helmet with two large horns in the top.

**Valka:**

_When you're through, you can't fail_

**Stoick:**

_You'll be the hero Berk will forever hail._

_Cheering your name and toast to you in ale._

**All (3):**

_You'll bring honor to us all._

Stoick walks up to Hiccup and places his new helmet on his son's head. Hiccup raises his head, looking to see if his father approves of what he sees. Stoick smiles down at his son, putting a hand on his shoulder. "There – you're ready."

"Not yet," says Old Wrinkly, getting up from the table with a small bowl of red face paint. Hiccup turns to face his grandfather as he dips a finger into the paint before bringing it up to his grandson's right check. "Uruz for strength," the old man says as he paints the rune on the check before dipping his finger back into the paint and raising it to his grandson's left check, drawing another rune. "Gebo for balance." When he is done, Old Wrinkly puts the paint back down on the table, wipes the extra paint from his finger with a rag, grabs a medallion also on the table, and turns back to Hiccup as he continues the song.

_The Haddock crest for the family glory,_ Old Wrinkly puts the medallion around Hiccup's neck._ You must proudly show it._ Hiccup closes his eyes and stretches his neck up tall; looking proud. Hiccup is quickly jerked from his moment of pride, he looks down to see that his grandfather has pulled his left arm sleeve up and has written an additional symbol (wed of wyrd) on the inside of his forearm in red paint. _A Wed of Wyrd just for luck,_ Old Wrinkly finishes the symbol, Hiccup pulls his sleeve back down, followed by his grandfather giving him a firm slap on the back. Hiccup stumbles._ And even you can't blow it! _Hiccup forces a grin as he rights himself.

Hiccup steps out of his front door and starts to walk down the hill to the village. He looks to the sky.

**Hiccup:**

_Gods above, hear my prayer._

_Don't let me make a fool of myself out there._

_Help me pass as an adequate heir,_

_Keep Haddocks standing proud and tall._

Stoick rushes after Hiccup, handing him a one-sided axe. Valka and Old Wrinkly are close behind the chief. Hiccup takes the axe before running towards the direction of the Area. As he gets closer, he can see the other Vikings his age, all in a straight line, marching to the Area.

**All 6 teenagers:**

_Learning to fight, protect, and maiming; we are starting dragon training!_

The whole village watches they're young adults go, Hiccup cutting through the crowd as he tries to catch up.

**All (whole village):**

_Destiny, guard our young,_

_And our future as it's just begun._

_Please take care as they're fates are strung,_

_Following sacred Viking law._

Hiccup finally catches up, marching with the others at the back of the line. Snotlout in the front with his mace. The twins behind him, both with their spears in hand. Followed by Astrid with her special double-sided axe. And then Fishlegs with a hammer, rather big even in his hand. All marching proudly to the Area with their head held high.

**Snotlout:**

_Please bring honor to us,_

**Ruffnut &amp; Tuffnut:**

_Please bring honor to us,_

**Astrid:**

_Please bring honor to us,_

**Fishlegs:**

_Please bring honor to us,_

**All (whole village):**

_Please bring honor to us all!_

The teens enter the Area. They all line-up in front of their instructor; Hiccup's mentor, the village's blacksmith, Gobber the Belch.

"Welcome to dragon training," Gobber greets the young people before waking over to one of the many gates to the dragon cages. "Let's get started!"

* * *

**Wed of Wyrd – the matrix of fate; for the past, present, and future and they're possibilities. As for the 'Haddock crest' thing, just picture the dragon head featured as the Berk crest. **


	6. Be Prepared--the Lion King

**I do not own any of HTTYD or the Lion King.**

**A few people asked for this in the reviews so I thought I would make it for them. **

**WARNING: Includes major spoiler from 'Race to the Edge.' If u did not at least see the 2-parter 'Have Dragon Will Travel,' DO NOT read this one. **

* * *

"I'm surrounded by idiots," Dagur groaned as he massaged his left temple with one hand and his other hand clenched into a fist.

"Eh-hem," a feminine voice coughed from behind him. Dagur turned to Heather with an apologetic face; Heather's face was stern and her hands were on her hips.

Dagur hated and was angered by a lot of things in this world, but one of the few things he cared greatly for was his little sister. They never knew their mother, and Dagur considered their father a disgrace to the Berserker name, but Heather has always been by his side; when they played as children, and after Dagur was named the Berserker's new chief.

"Oh, not you dear sis. It's these simpleton rejects," Dagur looked back down on the Outcasts that mingled with his own Berserker soldiers. After Dagur defeated Alvin, he had gained control of his Outcast men and made his army bigger. But alas, they were still such illiterates through his eyes. "We had Hiccup and his riders in our sights, but these embassies let them escape!" Dagur threw this arms up in frustration before bringing them down to the stone table in front of him and burying his head in them. They had just trapped the dragon riders and were close to bringing them and their dragons down, but Stoick came in at the last minute on his Rumblehorn to save his son and his friends. And so Dagur and his troops returned to their base of operations without any heads to call their own; dragon or rider, not even the Dragon Eye.

"Come on Dagur," Heather approached her brother, laying a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "It's not 'entirely' they're faults. I mean what did you expect them to do?" Heather shrugged and turned her head away before rhetorically asking; "Kill Stoick?"

Dagur slowly raised his head from his arms and turned back to his sister. "Precisely," he said with a deranged smile. Heather looks back to Dagur looking a bit surprised, but she has no time to respond at all before Dagur jumps from his high standing rock, down to the same level as the other men.

All the Berserker men and Outcasts stare warily at their leader as he walks through the lot of them, eying them all as he starts to sing:

_I know that your powers of retention are as wet as a wild boar's backside._

_But thick as you are,_ Dagur walks up to one particular Outcast,

_Pay attention!_ Dagur yells is his face, and the Outcast recoils in fear.

_My words are a matter of pride._

Dagur continues walking.

_It's clear from your vacant expressions the lights are not all on upstairs._

_But we're talking power and successions! Even you can't be caught unawares._

_So prepare for the chance of a lifetime._

_Be prepared for sensational news._

_A shining new era is tip-toeing nearer._

"And where do we feature?" asks Savage.

"Just listen to teacher," Dagur pinches his third-in command on the check before continuing his song.

_I know it sounds sordid,_

_But you'll be rewarded,_

_When at last I am given my dues!_

Dagur jumps onto another stone table, kicking a tankard off.

_And injustice deliciously squared,_

_Be prepared!_

"Yeah! Be prepared. We'll be prepared!" one Outcast cheers, but pauses a moment to think about it. "…For what?"

"For the death of Berk's chief!" Dagur announced to everyone.

"Why? Is he sick?" another Outcast asked.

"No, you fool," Dagur sneered in the dense Outcast's face. "We're going kill him."

"What about Hiccup and the other riders?" Heather asked as she hops onto the stone too, to stand by her brother. Dagur turns back to his sister, scratching his chin in thought.

"No one hurts Hiccup, except me. The others will just be a bonus. We'll work out the details after Stoicks' gone." Dagur reassures his dear sister. Heather nods in understanding before Dagur turns to address his troops. "And once Berk is mine, all of its spoils will be yours for the taking!"

All the maurders in the room cheer and praise 'Long live the chief! Long live the chief!' and start to march and sing they're part of the song.

**Berserkers+Outcasts:**

_It's great that we'll soon be connected,_

_With a chief who'll be all-time adored._

**Dagur:**

_Of course, quid-pro-quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board._

_The future is littered with prizes, and though I'm the main addressee,_

_The point that I must emphasize is: _

Dagur jumps from the stone yelling in the faces of a few men while they back up in fear.

_You won't get by an inch without me!_

Dagur continues his way across the room, Heather following by his side.

_So prepare for the crime of the century._

_Be prepared for the murkiest scam. _

Dagur takes Heather by her hands and starts spinning the both of them around like they were young children. Heather giggles lightly at her brother's antics.

_Meticulous planning,_

_Tenacity spanning,_

_Decades of denial,_

_Is simply why I'll,_

Dagur stops spinning with his sister and pulls her along as they climb back up to the highest pedestal of stone in the hall.

_Be chief undisputed, respected, saluted._

_And seen for the wonder I am._

Once they get to the top, Dagur unsheathes his sword, raising it high. Heather smirks and pulls her fold-up axe from her back and raises it high above her head as well.

_Yes, my blade and ambitions are bared._

**Dagur+Heather:**

_Be prepared!_

**Berserkers+Outcasts:**

_Yes, our blades and ambitions are bared – _

**All:**

_Be prepared!_

At the end of the last note, they all laugh evilly into the night.

* * *

**I was first thinking of using Alvin instead of Dagur for the 'Scar' part, but I wanted to do something more involved with 'Race to the Edge' and Alvin is no longer the enemy, so it didn't feel right using him.**

**And I couldn't resist not including Heather _with_ and not against Dagur ;)**


	7. If I Didn't Have You--Quest for Camelot

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Quest for Camelot.**

**I got one or two requests for 'I Stand Alone' from this movie, but I promised Litwick723 I would do my best to not use a song used by him/her. I want to be completely original. I also was not very familiar with 'Quest for Camelot' because I hadn't watched it in years. So I thought if I watched it again I might get inspired by another song from the same movie, and I did.**

* * *

**The lost cavern on Berk. (aka; the twin's dark, soggy, alone place):**

"I'll go. But not with her," Tuffnut sneered in his sister's direction.

"I'm not going anywhere with 'her' either," Ruffnut sneered back.

"Yeah!" Tuff just realized that didn't sound right. "Wait, what?"

"Guys, please. We really need your help," Hiccup approached the two of them with his torch.

"What do you need us for, we can't do anything right," Ruffnut folded her arms, turning away from her brother.

"Only 'cause you're holding me back" Tuffnut told her. Ruffnut turned back around to glare at him. Tuffnut glared back. "If I didn't have you I could do a lot of things."

**Tuff:**

_I'd be head-butting wild boars,_

_Howling louder roars._

_I'd de-dangerize this island in a minute._

_Tuffnut, they all would sing, _

'_Cause I would be their Viking king._

Tuff skips away and hops up onto a boulder, standing proud before looking down to his sister below him.

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_If I didn't have you!_

"If you didn't have me?" Ruffnut asked unbelievingly and annoyed.

_If I didn't have you!_

"Well, how about if I didn't have you, huh?" Ruff climbs up onto the boulder with her brother, getting up in his face.

**Both:**

_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

The two really get in each other's faces, their helmets clank together.

"Stop your bickering guys, we have a real problem here," Hiccup tried to intervene.

"Problem? You wanna talk about problems? 'Cause this guy's given me plenty," Ruffnut stepped back from Tuff, causing him to lose his balance on the boulder and fall. Ruffnut smirks for a second before singing her own part.

**Ruff:**

_If only I didn't have a twin,_

_That's when my life would really begin._

Ruff jumps gracefully from the boulder and glides over to a set of smaller boulders. Ruff sits down on one of them, leaning her back up against another taller one behind her with her hands behind her head, and finally props her feet up on another rock in front of her; smiling comfortably.

_I wouldn't have to worry about him or squat._

_He'd be the half that the whole world forgot!_

Tuff rises from the ground and starts dusting himself off. Her smile dropped, looking over at him again with a glare.

_If I didn't have you!_

"I should be so lucky," Tuff rolled his eyes.

_If I didn't have you!_

"Oh, wait! You'd be dead!" Tuff said over positive sarcasm. Ruff rolls her own eyes.

**Both:**

_Oh, what I could be if there was only me!_

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

Tuff made his way over to Ruff. She has her eyes closed as she kicks back, until Tuff comes up to her and kicks her off her lounging position.

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

"Stuck with you since birth!" Ruff says annoyed as she gets up from behind the rocks and dusts herself off.

"Oh, Thor, that's real original!" Tuff said.

"If you weren't such a mutton-head, I would have split years ago," Ruff sneered at Tuff.

"Now listen here, sister! I didn't come here to be insulted!" Tuffnut protested in her face, poking her in the nose once or twice.

"Oh? Where do you usually go?" Ruffnut asked, smirking at her brother's irritated growls.

**Ruff:**

_I'd be a wild dragon rider_!

**Tuff:**

_I'd be a free, high-flying glider!_

**Ruff:**

_You'd be nothing without me! _

_You'd be gone! And cease to be!_

"I'm so tired of your nagging!" Tuffnut yelled, giving her a shove to her shoulders.

"And I'm so tired of your bragging!" Ruffnut yelled back, shoving his shoulders harder.

"Without me you'd have no brain…" Tuff said.

"…_with which to think!"_ Ruff finished the phrase with her brother, poking him in the left temple. Tuff swats her hand away before walking way, but Ruff follows. The two of them tripping and pushing each other as they go.

**Tuff:** _I'd be head-butting with the boars,_

**Ruff:**_(If only I didn't have a twin,)_

_Howling louder roars._

_I'd de-dangerize this island in a minute._

_(That's when my life would really begin.)_

_Tuffnut, they all would sing, _

_(I wouldn't have to worry about him or squat.)_

'_Cause I would be their Viking king._

**Both:**

_I would love this world without you in it!_

_If I didn't have you!_

_If I didn't have you!_

Tuffnut picks up a torch his sister had brought into the cavern with her, which she abandoned on the ground of the cave, the tip still glowing with embers. Ruff gabs it too, and just like that, they're fighting over the torch. They continue to pull back and forth on the torch, both using both hands. Until Ruff starts pushing on the torch without letting go, making Tuff walk backwards until his back slams into the cave wall. Also hitting the back of his head in the process.

"Let go, it's my torch!" Ruffnut demands, pulling the torch back towards her.

"Oh is it? I can't seem to remember anymore!" Tuffnut shakes his head from the dizziness from the force before pulling back, swinging them around, away from the wall.

**Both:**

_Life could be sweet things,_

_If I had my own wings!_

_What I'd do if I didn't have you!_

"Watch it!" Ruffnut yells to her brother to mind where he's throwing her.

**Both:**

_Oh, what I'd do if I didn't have you!_

Tuffnut swings them around in repeated circles until Ruffnut's feet are off the ground. She doesn't stay like that for long however when she loses her grip on the torch and goes flying away from her brother.

"Hah! I win!" Tuff holds the torch above his head in triumph. But his small victory is cut short when Ruff's fist collides with the side of his face and he goes down.

* * *

**Still have a lot more songs in the works. And please, if you've made a request that I've said I won't write because it's in Litwick723 musical one-shot series for HTTYD, check that out too. It's why I'm making these ;)**


	8. Touch the Sky--Brave

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Brave (including this song).**

**Special that's to theNightFuryfan95 for their awesome video 'HTTYD~Touch the Sky [Brave] on YouTube, which inspired me to write this one ;)**

**The opening for it is based on the beginning of 'Brave' though. It just felt appropriate. **

* * *

**Hiccup's POV:**

It's been roughly a year since my father, Stoick the Vast, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe of Berk, told me that he had officially named me his success and started teaching me exactly how to be a chief. I have to follow him around every day, observing and sometimes helping in all his chiefing duties. As the heir, I've got my own duties, responsibilities, and expectations. And in addition, I also have my job in the forge with Gobber. So basically the two of them are in charge of every day of my life. Preparing me for the day I become…well, my father.

* * *

In the cool early morning of Berk, Hiccup bolts out of bed and dresses in his riding gear as fast as he can. On any normal day that consists of chief lessons and blacksmithing, Stoick would have to come up and wake his son up himself. But today, Hiccup knows it's one of those days where he doesn't have to be the chief's son and successor. No lessons. No work. A day anything can happen. And he doesn't want to waste a minute of sunlight.

As soon as he's dressed and his prosthetic succored, Hiccup grabs his helmet before rushing downstairs, grabbing an apple out of a bowl on the table, and bursts out the front door. Toothless is right there at the side of the house to greet his rider and best friend, excited to go flying with him. He knew what day it was too. Hiccup finished off his apple quickly and tossed the remaining core over his shoulder before hopping into his saddle strapped to the Night Fury's back, latched his prosthetic into place on the left stirrup and shouted anxiously, "Let's go, bud!" And the dragon and rider were off the ground and flying over the village. And as Hiccup looked down to his home below, he turned forward to focus on the open sky in front of him; the new day in front of him. Excitement building inside him, the chief's son began to sing:

**Hiccup:**

_When the cold winds are calling_

_And the sky is clear and bright,_

_Misty mountains sing and beckon _

_Lead me out into the light._

Hiccup steers Toothless higher and to go faster, smiling all the way.

_I will ride, _

_I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

_I will fly,_

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

**Other 5 riders:**

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na. _

Hiccup hears the voices of all his friends flying up behind him, singing a complementing tune to his song. As much as Hiccup loves having his days-off with it just being him and Toothless, he does enjoy the company of the other Vikings his own age on Berk; now that they're all friends. Toothless slows down enough for them to catch up, and as soon as they do, they all change their course and fly away from the village, towards the opposite side of the island. As they do this, the other riders sing their own parts:

**Astrid:**

_Where dark routes hide secrets,_

_And mountains are fierce and bold,_

(As they fly past the mountain, with nothing but forest and open sky in front of them.)

**Fishlegs:**

_Deep waters hold reflections_

_Of times lost long ago._

(As they fly over the rocky shores by the cliffs.)

**Tuffnut:**

_I would hear their every story_

**Ruffnut:**

_Take hold of my own dreams,_

(She lets go of her dragon's horns to spread her arms out like she is flying by herself. Her brother copies her a second later.)

**Snotlout:**

_Be as strong as the seas are stormy_

_And proud as an eagle skene._

(He sticks his chin out proudly with his fists on his hips for a moment, needing to hold onto his Monstrous Nightmare's horns, before continuing the song with the others.)

**All:**

_We will ride, _

_We will fly,_

**Hiccup:**

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

**All:**

_We will fly,_

**Hiccup:**

_Chase the wind and touch the sky._

**Other 5 riders:**

_Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na._

Hiccup continues the songs verses as his friends repeat the cheery tune as they fly.

**Hiccup:**

_And touch the sky!_

_(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na)_

_Chase the wind, chase the wind,_

_(Na na na na, na na na na, na na na na na na na)_

_Touch the sky!_

Their song fades as they fly away from the island, into the rising sun. What a great way to start a rare day they can all be together; to live and let fly!

* * *

**I just think this song fits so nicely with them all.**

**Please review! But guys, don't just request, comment. I would like to know what u thought of the ones I've posted.**


	9. Making Today a Perfect Day--Frozen Fever

**I do not own any of HTTYD, Frozen, or Frozen Fever.**

**I love Frozen and this short film just felt perfect for them making it up to Hiccup just like Anna.**

**It took me longer then I thought it would to finish, but I am very pleased with how it turned out ;)**

* * *

"More to the left… Too much, little more to the right… I said a little more!" Stoick yelled to Snotlout as the boy adjusted the portrait of the chief and his son.

"Would you relax, it looks fine," Gobber walked up to his old friend, patting him on the shoulder, admiring the painting as well.

"I know, I-I just want it to be perfect," Stoick sighed, signally his nephew he was done. It was Hiccup's 16th birthday. His first birthday since he brought peace between Berk and the dragons. And after so many years of small birthday parties or him even forgetting all together, the chief was determined to do everything and anything to make Hiccup's birthday perfect this year.

"Banners' up chief!" Astrid called over. Stoick and Gobber both turn around to see several sheets of parchment all strung up together high up near the Great Hall's back wall, spelling out 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HICCUP' in a verity of different colored paints. Astrid mounted on Stormfly's back on one end of the banner, Fishlegs and Meatlug on the other end, both dragon's hovering to help their rider's up to hang it. Stoick wanted to say it wasn't good enough for the occasion, but this party wasn't just about _him_ making up for missing out on Hiccup's special day for so many years. The other riders insisted on helping plan and set up the Great Hall for the big surprise party they're throwing him. So he would let them do their part.

"Thank ya kids. I think that's everything. Now are you sure I can leave you lot in charge here?" Stoick asked, walking around the well decorated Great Hall, looking over every inch to make sure it's all perfect; rubbing his nose with a quick sniffle as he adjusted a bench by a long table of delicious looking Viking foods.

"Of course," Astrid assured as she dismounted her Nadder.

"Positive," Fishlegs said, also dismounting his landed dragon.

"Absolutely," Snotlout said, walking over, his dragon, Hookfang right behind him.

Stoick heard them, but didn't lift his eyes from the bench. But when he did raise his head, he saw the twins fighting, as usual, but what really got his attention next was their two-headed dragon close by, a little too close to the delectable center piece of his son's party.

"Get your dragon away from that cake!" Stoick roared to the twins. Ruffnut and Tuffnut paused in their slap fight, looked to the chief real quick before looking to their dragon. And sure enough, Barf and Belch were sniffing at the creamy, six-layered, specially made, birthday cake. The two sprang into action. Even they knew how important it was that everything goes smoothly today. For how they treated Hiccup in the past, they all wanted to make sure he had the best day today too. Ruff and Tuff got in between their dragon and the cake, getting him to back away and leave it be.

"Sorry chief, but it is a buttercream, loganberry cake," Tuffnut apologized as soon as he and his sister got their Zippleback to the other side of the room.

"And you know how much most dragons just love loganberries," Ruffnut added. They were right, for once. Loganberries were secondary to dragon nip for just about every common dragon species on Berk; from Terrible Terrors to the Night Fury. But unlike dragon nip, loganberries didn't make them calm and lazy, they enjoyed them for the same reason as Vikings; because they're sweet and delicious. The only problem was that dragons don't always have the same self-control as Vikings do. Even the trained ones.

"Aye, I am. And I am also aware of how much Hiccup loves loganberries as well," Stoick lectured, towering over all five teens. "So nothing better happen to that cake," Stoick pointed over to the cake to emphasize his point, but upon looking back over, they see the other three dragons sniffing around the cake. Stoick races over, shouting at them to back off. "That's it! No dragons are allowed in here until it's time!" he ordered the teens as soon as they were all clear of the cake. The young Vikings nodded in understanding and ushered their dragons to wait outside the Great Hall for the time being. Upon looking outside through the giant open doors of the Great Hall, Stoick saw the sun had just finished rising completely past the horizon. It was time. "Oh, it's time!"

"But we just put our dragons out," Snotlout whined as they walked back inside.

"He doesn't mean for the party," Astrid said annoyed, whacking him upside his helmet.

"I have to go get Hiccup. Are you sure you lot got this?" Stoick asked making his way backwards towards the door.

"You betcha chief. You two take your time and have fun," Gobber assured, giving his old friend a thumbs up.

"Don't let anyone else in here before we're ready. Viking or dragon."

"We won't," said Astrid.

"And don't touch anything," Stoick warned, his hand on the door handle.

"We're just gonna stand here," said Fishlegs.

"I'm not," Snotlout protested, starting to walk around the Hall.

"And keep an eye on that cake!" Stoick shouted finally before disappearing behind the door, making his way down the stone stairs and towards his home just down the hill, unaware he did not close the doors completely, leaving them a foot or two apart.

"He thinks we're all muttonheads," Ruffnut muttered in a sing-song voice to her brother beside her.

"Which clearly we are not," Tuffnut responded, the both of them starting to walk away to go sit down.

"Well, most of us aren't," Astrid commented, not caring if they heard her or not.

* * *

Inside the Haddock house, Hiccup is still fast asleep in his bed. His beloved best friend, Toothless asleep as well. Along with four Terrible Terror snoozing in one pile on their roof, just outside Hiccup's window above his bed.

Stoick climbs the stairs and enters the loft as quietly as possible. Placing something on the floor by the stairs before walking further in. Hiccup did not wake, but Toothless, being more sensitive to sound, did. Stoick gesture for him to be quiet. Toothless knew the man meant no harm to him or his boy, so remained quiet, but curiously watched from his stone slab bed to see what the large Viking would do.

Stoick crept up to the side of his son's bed, trying to contain his excitement for the day to come.

"Hiccup, awaky-awaky," the chief whispered, giving the birthday boy's arm a small nudge. But Hiccup only stirred in his sleep. His built excitement and his Viking lack of patients combined getting the better of him, then shouted, "Happy Birthday Son!" Hiccup woke with a shriek, flopping off the opposite side of his bed and onto the floor. Stoick quickly moved around the bed to help his son up. "Sorry about that son. I'm just so excited for today," Stoick apologized with a good-natured chuckle. Hiccup dusted himself off after he was back on his feet; well, foot and prosthetic, before looking confused.

"Today?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his head as he stood, thinking for a moment before remembering what his father shouted to get him out of bed. "It… it's my birthday."

"Well of course it's your birthday," Stoick gave a hardy laugh. Hiccup looked at his father bewildered for a moment before turning his eyes away, his expression changing to slightly troubled or confused. Stoick paused, noticing this and his face fell somewhat. "What is it son?"

Hiccup snapped his head back to his father before answering.

"No, it's nothing dad. You just… I mean…" Hiccup struggled to fine the right words to say what he meant, but he didn't have to. Stoick hadn't said anything about Hiccup's birthday the whole time he had been planning it. He wanted every little bit of today to be a surprise until the last minute, so of course Hiccup would be confused at first, especially considering his father hadn't done anything truly memorable for his birthday since he turned six.

Stoick stooped down to be at face level with his son, placing his large hands gently on the teen's shoulders. Hiccup looked straight ahead, seeing the apologetic look in his father's eyes.

"Hiccup, I know I haven't been there for you the last several years, even on your birthday of all days. But that's why today, I'm promising you as the chief of Berk and your father, that today is going to be perfect," Stoick smiled warmly at his son, encouraging him that today will be great. "So, what do ya say?" Hiccup thought for a moment, but eventually gave his father a smile back with a gentle nod of his head. Stoick's smile only grew at the gesture. The chief took his hands back and walked back to the stairs, stopping at the entrance to the loft, leaned down and picked something off the floor before turning back around, holding out a sit of new saddle bags. "You'll be needing these." Hiccup's smile also grew as he dashed across the room, taking the saddle bags from his father, happily looking over them quickly; admiring the fine leather, well stitched seems, and Strike Class symbol printed on the front flap of both.

**Stoick:**

_You've never had a proper birthday before,_

_Only wee little get-togethers, but not anymore._

(Hiccup looks happily to his father for a second before rushing over to Toothless. Toothless gets up upon seeing his boy so excited and knowing what he'll do with the new saddle bags. Hiccup starts attaching the bags to his best friend's saddle, his back to the window. Stoick walks over to them, looking down with full attention on his son as he works.)

_That's why I'm here way too late, to help you celebrate, and make your birthday great, if I may…_

"Aa-choo!" Stoick gives a mighty sneeze, making Hiccup and Toothless only flinch, but greatly startling the nearby napping Terrors. When they are wide awake, they see the slightly open doors of the Great Hall and fly in that direction. This goes unnoticed by the three inside.

Stoick sniffles as Hiccup finishes putting the new saddle bags on Toothless. Hiccup rises back up fully and turns to his dad.

**Hiccup:**

_Ya know Dad, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold…_

"I don't get colds son. Besides_… a cold never bothered me anyway."_ Stoick reassured his son before walking back towards the stairs, but Hiccup did not looked convinced. Stoick stooped down to pick something else off the floor by the stairs. After he had it, the chief turned back to his son with the end of a red string of yarn leading down the stairs, in between his thick thumb and index fingers. "Just follow the string," he said happily, gesturing down the stairs.

Hiccup and Toothless both look at each other for a moment, but Hiccup shrugs with a smile and goes to his father, taking the string from him, following it down the stairs, Toothless following after him, and Stoick just a step or two in front of them as he sings.

**Stoick:**

_I've got big plans, I've got surprises for today._

_Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way._

(Hiccup follows the string to a hook on the wall of the front room down stairs, hanging from the hook is a simple but beautiful metal pendent of an emerald green dragon eye, on a necklace rope. Hiccup gasps in awe at its beauty as Stoick takes it off the hook and places it over his son's head and around his neck.)

(Inside the Great Hall; Gobber is lazily blowing away on his pan pipes while the other teens are just laying around on the stone floors, when they all see four Terrible Terrors fly above their heads and over tables, knocking a few tankards over, splashing all of them [some more then others] wet.)

_I've worked for weeks, planned every rout, trick, and path._

_I even convinced Gobber to take a bath._

(Stoick watches as Hiccup follows the string over to the big cabinet in the main room. Hiccup sees the string leads inside the cabinet, and opens the doors to see three neatly stacked books one the main shelf.)

_If someone wants to hold me back, I'd like to see them try._

_I'm on a birthday plan attack, I'm giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky!_

(Stoick opens the front door for Hiccup to follow the string out of the house and down a few stone steps to a bottle with a red squid painted on it. Hiccup picks it up, Toothless right by his side a second later. Stoick makes his way over to them slower as Hiccup packs the books and ink into Toothless' new saddle bags.)

"Aa-choo!" Stoick sneezes again, unknowingly waking a few more Terrible Terrors napping nearby. This group of little dragons also seeing the open Great Hall doors and flying to them.

_I'm making today a perfect day for you,_

(They're walking by the Ingermen house hold, the string leading to a basket in Mrs. Ingermen's hands. Hiccup takes the basket, already having a good idea of what's inside, and lifts the cloth a bit before taking a big sniff. "Uhhhh, crab cakes," he says dreamily, giving Mrs. Ingermen a grateful wave before following the long red string and his father through the village.)

_I'm making today a blast if it's the last thing I do._

(The string leading them to Bucket and Mulch's farm, where the two best friends are standing by a closely huddled flock of sheep. Hiccup is confused before the sheep part and reveal a beautiful portrait of him and Toothless.)

(Hiccup and Stoick are now flying smooth and slow on Toothless' back, lower in the air than usual, through the village. All of Hiccup's gifts stored in the new saddle bags.)

_For everything you are to me and all you've been through,_

(As they fly by a length of the red string stretched over their heads as they fly, a piece of cloth dangling from the string hits Hiccup in the face, coming off and covering his eyes. But Stoick pulls it off and hands it back to him with a smile. Hiccup smiles too, seeing it's a lovely handkerchief with the Strike Class symbol stitched into one corner and an 'H.H.H.' stitched into another.)

_I'm making today a perfect day for you!_

"Aa-choo! Aa-choo!" Stoick sneezes again and again as they pass by more houses, each with a fair number of peacefully napping Terrible Terrors, who all instantly wake at the sound of the chief's booming sneezes.

"They come in threes!" Hiccup warns his dad.

"I'm fine. Aa-choo!" Stoick sneezes once more, waking yet another group of Terrible Terrors sleeping of a roof top. The three are still unaware of waking them or them making their way to the Great Hall.

Inside the Great Hall, Gobber and the riders are trying to catch the Terrors that are already in the room. As the other Terrors that just woke up fly through the doors, they spot what was drawing them there in the first place; loganberry cake.

Stoick, Hiccup, and Toothless are back on foot, following the string up to the forge window. A dagger sitting there under the string.

**Stoick:**

_Surprise, surprise! This one especially…_ Stoick hands Hiccup the newly made dagger in a newly stitched sheath. "Aa-choo!" Stoick sneezes yet again, waking more Terrors on the forge's roof.

**Hiccup:**

_Wow, you've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you._

(Hiccup takes the dagger, half-unsheathing it quickly to see how sharp and shiny it is before re-sheathing it and putting it in Toothless' saddle bag and ushering his father to keep walking with him.)

_I think it's time you go back home and get some rest._

Hiccup tries to lead his father towards the steps that lead up to their house. Stoick sniffles while wiping his nose with the inside of his wrist before pushing his son back towards where the red string leads next.

**Stoick:**

_We are not stopping 'cause the next one is the bes…_ Stoick takes the next gift, a hand-sized wood carving of a Night Fury. Hiccup takes it with an astounded smile and turns his back to show Toothless as his father fails to fully complete his sentence. "Aa-choo!" the chief sneezes louder than before, startling more Terrors on the market stand's cover.

Down at the docks, Stoick grabs Hiccup's next gift on the string's path for him, a beautiful fur winter clock, and drapes it around his son's narrow shoulders with a proud smile.

**Hiccup:**

_Dad, you should really go lie down._

**Stoick:**

_No way, we have to paint the town!_

(Stoick starts to walk away, further down the dock, Hiccup and Toothless follow. Hiccup turns his head back to his dragon as they walk.)

**Hiccup:**

_Toothless, can he not hear me?_

(Stoick doesn't hear his son ask his dragon the question. They stop in front of where Trader Johann's ship is docked, as the trader himself stands in their path with a bottle in his hand.)

**Trader Johann:**

_Are you sick chief? How 'bout a cold remedy I got in trade oversea!_

"No thanks," Stoick waves the man off, stepping aside and walking around him.

"We'll take it," Hiccup takes the medicine bottle out of Johann's hand as he passes him, following his father. Toothless following as well.

Back in the village, the red string comes to their next stop, in front of the stone wall in the center of the village, where all the children of Berk are lined up to sing for the chief's son. The chorus lead by Helga Larson; Gustav's mother.

Stoick stands there and listens, occasionally looking down to see his son's smiling face to make sure he is enjoying himself. Which Hiccup obviously is by his smile and head bobbing to the tune. Toothless doing the same on his other side.

**Children:**

_We're making today a perfect day for you._

**Helga:**

_(Making today a special day)_

**Children:**

_We're singing a birthday song to make your wishes come true _

**Helga:**

_(Wishes come true!)_

**Children:**

_We all love you Hiccup._

**(**Stoick blows his nose before replying, _"And I love you too."_ Looking back down to Hiccup. Hiccup smiles up to his father as the children continue to sing.)

**Children: **

_So we're making today a perfect day (a wonderful day in every way) _

_Yes, we are making today a perfect day._

Back inside the Great Hall, Gobber and the teens are chasing several dozen Terrible Terrors all over the room. Tring to get them under control and keep them away from the cake.

Gobber chases a few as they fly higher in the air, causing them to hit the banner, making all the letters come flying off the line.

"We can fix it!" the twins yell as they dash to grab all the letter that fell on the floor.

Meanwhile; Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout each grab a basket and stand on opposite sides of the cake, catching any Terrors daring to make a flying dive for the loganberry goodness.

"All fixed!" the twins yell from the other side of the room. Everyone else looks up to see the banner spells something else.

'HAY UP HIPPY CRAB DITCH' it spelled.

"Guys!" Astrid growls annoyed that they did that on purpose. She knew the twins didn't know how to spell most things, but she knew they knew 'Happy Birthday Hiccup.' They knew to protect the cake, but even on a day like this, they couldn't resist just a small joke. But it wouldn't last because the twins knew it had to be right for the party, so they took the letters down and did it again for real.

Back with the chief, the Night Fury, and the birthday boy:

"Come on! Now we climb!" Stoick mumbled somewhat drowsily as they walk through the forest and up a hill, leading to one of the cliffs that half overlooks the sea and still has a good view of the village.

"Dad, that's too much, you need to rest," Hiccup trails after him, trying to get him to ease back, Toothless not far behind, his saddles bags full of Hiccup's presents.

"We need to get to our birthday chills… I mean thrills!" Stoick protests, still drowsy and tippy as he walks.

**Stoick:**

_Make a dream. Making plans._

_Go, go, go, go!_

(They step out of the trees of the woods, the cliff in view. Standing proudly build by the cliff is one of Hiccup's most famous inventions; A bola-launcher. [the one that he used to shot down Toothless before it got crushed].

_Your birthday's funs' just begun, I'm proud to call you my son!_

"Dad?" Hiccup questioned, really concerned about his father's well-being.

"What? I'm fine," Stoick reply's with a seemingly drunk wave off as he continues up to the cliff.

_We're gonna climb! We're gonna sing!_

_Follow the string, to the thing!_

(Stoick gets to the contraption before Hiccup and Toothless and starts spinning in a silly, celebratory fashion.)

_Happy, happy, happy, merry, merry, merry, hot…cold…hot…birthday!_

(Stoick's feet twist and he stumbles dangerously close to the cliff's edge. But Toothless is there just in time to stand in between the man and certain death. "Woah, Dad!" Hiccup pulls on his arm to bring him back. Stoick stumbled back and kneels on the ground, Hiccup by his side.)

"Look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up," Hiccup says, putting a hand to his father's forehead.

**Hiccup:**

_Alright, we can't go on like this. Let's put this day on hold. Come on, admit it to yourself Dad._

**Stoick:**

_Alright… I've got a cold._

Hiccup and Toothless are helping the chief as they walk up the stairs of the Great Hall.

"I'm sorry Hiccup, I just wanted to give you one perfect birthday, but I ruined it… again," Stoick laments, feeling shame that he wasn't living up to his promise.

"You didn't ruin anything Dad, I had so much fun," Hiccup reassured his dad, offering him a smile to show he meant it. He really did enjoy the hunt and gifts. "Let's just get you some hot soup at the Great Hall and then get you to bed," Hiccup comforted, pushing open the Great Hall doors with his back as they get to the top.

Stoick looks inside first, seeing everyone struggling with two or three Terrible Terrors each, Gobber holding up the cake, away from the little dragons reach. The banner spelled correctly once again. Upon seeing the doors open to the guest of honor himself, everyone, Vikings and dragons, snaps into a move welcoming position for a surprise party.

"Surprise!" They all yell as Hiccup turns around.

"Wow!" Hiccup gasps, seeing dragons, the villagers, and all his friends.

"Wow…" Stoick says, dumbstruck that everything is okay with the main event of the day.

**All:**

_We're making today a perfect day for you._

(His friend's dragons all come in from outside. Stormfly grabs Hiccup by the back neck of his tunic and sits him on Toothless' back. Toothless then proceeds to walk, carrying Hiccup into the festivities. Stoick walking slowly from behind.)

_We're making today a smiling face all shiny and new._

**Snotlout:**

(Struggling with a basket full of Terrible Terrors trying to escape and nip at his face.

_There's a fine line between chaos…_

**Ruff&amp;Tuff:**

(Dancing around, enjoying the added craziness.)

_And a hullabaloo!_

(Toothless stops, allowing Hiccup to climb off.)

**All:**

_So we're making today a perfect day, making today a perfect day._

_H! I! C! C! U! P!_

_We're making today a prefect day for you_

(Fishlegs walks up, handing him a tankard of his favorite apple cider.)

**(Fishlegs: **_Happy birthday_**)**

_We're making today a happy day and no feeling blue_

(Astrid swoops in, giving him a big hug.)

**(Astrid: **_I love you, babe!_**)**

(Followed by a kiss on the check.)

_For everything you are to us and all that you do,_

**(Astrid: **_I do_**)**

(Gobber approaches them with the cake; as perfect as cake can be. Hiccup smiles and hands his tankard back to Fishlegs before reaching into Toothless' saddle bag, pulls out his new dagger, unsheathes it and proceeds to slice the cake up into pieces for every Viking and dragon in the Hall.)

_We're making today a perfect day!_

_Making today a perfect day!_

(Hiccup happily watches everyone enjoying the loganberry goodness; especially the Terrible Terrors.)

_We're making today a perfect day_

"_Perfect day!"_ Stoick interjects.

"Okay, to bed with you," Hiccup takes his father's arm, leading him outside, Gobber, the other riders, and a few other villagers and dragons following.

"No! No, wait!" Stoick pulls away from the course of their house in the opposite direction. "All that's left to do is for the chief to blow the birthday bugle horn," Stoick says, walking over to said large horn by the Great Hall.

"No, Dad. Wait!" Hiccup tries to stop him, but Stoick gets to it. And just as he's about to blow into it, another sneeze overtakes him, causing the already loud sneeze to be channeled into the horn, making it even more deafening. Forcing everyone cover their ears.

"Did that sound like a Thunderdrum call to anyone?" Fishlegs asked nervously after the sound subsided.

"Sounded more Changewing to me," Snotlout replied, scratching his chin.

* * *

Later that evening, Stoick is seated at the table in his house, once again blowing his nose as Hiccup brings him a hot bowl of soup.

"Best birthday ever," he states, placing it in front of his sick father.

"Really? What was your favorite part?" Stoick asks, happy yet curious.

"You remembering," Hiccup smiles with a light shrug. Stoick looks confumed for a second before smiling himself and the two hug tenderly. "And the cake," Hiccup says into his father's shoulder and Stoick gives a hardy laugh.

* * *

**There might be a pause in these for a while, I have ideas for some holiday themed stories and I hope to focus on those from now until December. But stay tuned, I have a very special parody lined up for #10!**

**Please review!**


	10. We Are Family--Ice Age 4

**I do not own any of HTTYD. Or Rise of the Guardians, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Tangled, or Brave ;) **

***Rise of the Big Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons* Special! **

**I couldn't decide on a setting exactly, I was focusing more on arranging who would sing what part(s). It reminded me of the music arrangements from my high school chorus. ****Then it hit me!**

**So just picture everyone in a beautiful auditorium/theater, singing on risers in one big chorus. With U and every fan of these fandoms as the audience. **

**(HTTYD people= Race to the Edge)**

**Enjoy ;) **

* * *

**All:**

_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

**HTTYD:**

_We are, we are, close as close can be…_

**Hiccup:**

_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me._

_We got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed._

**Jack:**

_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me 'cause we are, we are…_

**Elsa: **_Family_

**All:**

_We are are are are_ (**Honey Lemon: **_We are_)

_We are are are are_ (**Elsa+Anna: **_We are_)

_We are are are are_ (**Gogo: **_We are_)

**Astrid:** _We are, we are,_

**Ruffnut: **_Family,_

**Merida:** _Family,_

**Rapunzel:** _Family,_

**Astrid: **_We are, we are family…_

**Ruff+Tuff: **_So what?_

**Honey Lemon: **_We don't look,_

**Wasabi: **_we don't act,_

**Gogo: **_we don't walk,_

**Fishlegs: **_we don't talk, like you do._

**Ruff+Tuff: **_So what?_

**Fred: **_If we hang just to hang, ain't a shame,_

**Fred+Tuff:** _we both do what we want to._

**Jack: **_Cause we come from everywhere,_

**Elsa: **_Searching for ones to care,_

**Hiccup: **_Somehow we found it here. We found us a home…_

**BH6:**

_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

**Hiro+Tadashi:**

_We are, we are, close as close can be…_

**Elsa:**

_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me._

_We got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed._

**Anna:**

_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me 'cause we are, we are…_

**Kristoff: **_Family_

**Tadashi: **_Ok, so the links in our chains makes us strange,_

**Snotlout: **_But really they make us stronger._

**Merida: **_And no one would replace not a thing. Mother or father, cause we…_

**Eugene: **_'__Cause we come from everywhere,_

**Rapunzel: **_Searching for ones to care,_

**Kristoff: **_Somehow we found it here,_

**Kristoff+Anna: **_We found us a home…_

**Jack, Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida:**

_We are, we are, not your ordinary fami-mily,_

_But we can all agree that,_

**Elsa, Anna, Hiro, Tadashi:**

_We are, we are, close as close can be…_

**Hiro:**

_So it don't matter what it looks like, we look perfect to me._

_We got every kind of love, I feel so lucky indeed._

**Astrid:**

_They can keep on talking, it don't matter to me 'cause we are, we are…_

**Jack: **_Family_

**Anna: **_Family_

**Tadashi: **_Family_

**Hiccup: **_We are, we are…_

**Baymax: **Family.

* * *

**I also do not own any of Ice Age 4 or this song.**

**Special thanks to both NightFuryLover31 &amp; theNightFuryfan95 for their HTTYD videos on YouTube for this song that inspired me to use this song.**

**I really wanted to use this song for my one-shots but it just didn't feel completely right writing it for HTTYD alone. But after a spotted a few 'Rise of the Brave Frozen Tangled Dragons' fan videos also on YouTube, I knew what I had to do! And of course it was only fair that I also add Big Hero 6 too.**

**And as you can tell, I didn't keep my promise of taking a break from this to focus on some holiday themed fics I have in the works. But I recently got inspired by some songs from 'Nightmare Before Christmas' and I would like to post those around Halloween. But I had to post this as the Chapter 10 special first. So I can't post them until I had posted this one.**

**Anyway, keep an eye out for those ;) **


	11. Jack's Lament--NightmareBeforeChristmas

**I still don't own any of HTTYD. Or the Nightmare Before Christmas.**

**Well here they are! Chapters 11-13 are songs from 'Nightmare Before Christmas'. They aren't exactly Halloween themed anymore because of my editing of the lyrics, but I think you'll enjoy them non the less.**

**All 3 are connected to each other, but there not that far off from the original story line. **

***Race to the Edge* time of course ;)**

* * *

It was a glorious day on Berk. The sun was high, the clouds were few, and everyone was having an exciting time watching the island's favorite pass time; Dragon Racing.

The twins were in the lead with the most points, getting most of their sheep from Snotlout and Fishlegs. Astrid was holding her own fairly well. And Hiccup, he was last, but had some sheep in his basket, unlike Snotlout and Fishlegs, whose baskets were totally empty. Still, it was anyone's game if they caught the black sheep.

Hiccup usually just dropped all his sheep into Astrid's basket because he didn't care too much for winning. But after a while, Astrid had asked him not to anymore. She didn't want to win like the twins by getting help from other competitors. And she knew the people would love to see the 'pride' of their island win the Dragon Race for himself.

And she also told him not to go easy on her either.

And he kept his word, because he had caught the black sheep before anyone else and dropped it into his own basket, scoring him the ten additional points, winning the game.

"Hiccup takes the game!" Stoick the Vast shouted to the crowd as they cheered for the victory.

"It's over!" a Berkian spectator shouted.

"Hiccup won!" another shouted with the same high excitement.

"Wasn't he amazing!" yet another Viking cheered in the crowd.

Everyone started to leave the arena on the coast and walk back to the land and into the village. Stoick did the same, and approached the riders who had landed as well.

"Great race everyone," Stoick complimented them all, a few other Berkians mulling around to see the competitors too. "Hiccup, congratulations on the win," the chief said proudly to his son.

"It was nothing dad, really. Everyone did a great job," Hiccup said modestly, rubbing the back of his head.

"But Hiccup, without your expertise we wouldn't have such a blessed life with the dragons," said Stoick, clapping a strong hand on his son's shoulder, gesturing all around them. As he released his son, Hiccup rubbed his shoulder before he found himself and Toothless surrounded by other Berkians, each throwing compliment after compliment at him.

"Absolutely spectacular Hiccup!"

"You make the winds whistle Hiccup."

"Truly the greatest of us all!"

"The Pride of Berk indeed!"

"Yes, yes, thank you everyone," Hiccup thanked politely, but tried to shrink away from them.

You'd think Hiccup would be used to all the worship and praise by now after five years, but he was not. After being the village screw-up for a longer portion of his life before that, he still feels weirded out by all the fame and attention. Good attention though, unlike the attention he got before when people would only look his way to scold him for something he ruined or blew-up. But to Hiccup, it just felt like _weird_ attention.

After Stoick made the announcement that the feast in the Great Hall was about to start, Hiccup was able to sneak away from them with Toothless behind him. Hiccup sighed heavily as he walked by his friends and their dragons.

"Hey, nice work today Hiccup," Astrid complimented her dear friend as he walked by, wiping the paint off her own face.

"Yeah I guess so. Just like yesterday," Hiccup replied uninterested with a shrug, not even looking up to see the kind smile on her beautiful face. "And the day before that, and the day before that," he trailing off as he continued to walk past them all, shoulders hunched and head down.

Astrid watched, both curious and concerned for her dear friend, as Hiccup walked away. She knew Hiccup wasn't completely used to the hero worship still, and sometimes he needed his space. But still, she knew he didn't need to be completely alone. Even if he had Toothless with him. He needed human company just as well. Not the whole village at a time, but even just one friend was perfect. So while the other riders walked with everyone else back to the Great Hall for the feast, Astrid followed Hiccup through the village, and all the way to the fields by the cliffs.

There, she saw Hiccup pacing along the grass, looking up at the sky; directly above him and out further, towards the horizon. Toothless nudged his rider, Hiccup looked down to see his dragon with a rag in his mouth.

"Thanks bud," Hiccup smiled and took the rag from the Night Fury, using it to wipe the red paint off his face.

After his face was clean, Hiccup stuffed the rag in a pocket of his riding suit before resuming his pacing. Still unaware of her presents, Astrid continued to observe him with every step he took, not entirely knowing what was going on in that head of his.

Hiccup's pacing in that one spot shortly turned into walking further out and about the entire field; Toothless by his side. His eyes wondering from the sky, to the horizon, the village, Toothless, and his feet. Or foot and prosthetic.

Everyday has felt like the same for 'the Pride of Berk.' Dragon training, dragon races, blacksmithing, a few chief lessons with his father, flying over and same small islands and sea stakes every time he goes flying. He and his friends have had a fair share of epic adventures in the past, but they hadn't had any of those for the past three years, since the war with the Berserks ended and Dagur was imprisoned on Outcast Island. He and the others had been exploring the islands within the archipelago, looking for new dragon species, but has yet to find any. And by now it was just him and Astrid looking. The others were all busy with their new jobs and passions. And while he loved the peace he and his people have had these past three years, everyday has felt the same, along with every praise he's receives since.

Hiccup stopped for a moment to lean on a rock at one of the edges of the field and sighed, before lamenting to himself in song.

_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best. For my talents are renowned far and wide._

_When it comes to dragons at any time or place, I excel without ever even trying._

_With the slightest little effort of my un-Viking like charms, I have seen full grown dragons yield to me._

Hiccup stuck his hand out in front of him, as if there was a frightened dragon there.

_With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed look, I have tamed the most wild as can be._

Hiccup dropped his arm to his side like it was made of lead, before placing his other hand back on the rock.

_Yet day after day, it's the same routine._

_After all these years, since I defeated the Queen._

_And I, Hiccup, the Pride of Berk, have grown so tired of this same old work._

Astrid watched as Hiccup slowly slid his hand away from the rock as he walked away. Also hearing every word of his song.

Hiccup continued his song as he walked up to the edge of the cliff, looking deeply towards the horizon. Toothless right behind him. If the Night Fury was aware of the female Viking spying on them, he made no effort to inform his rider.

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of my soul, an emptiness began to grow. _

_There's something out there, far from my home. A longing that I've never known._

Hiccup's tone shifted to a more positive way of speech.

_I'm a Dragon Master to an extent, and I love to invent._ _And I amaze those of wherever I tread._

_To a guy out in Rome, my skills are very known. And I'm famous among the Outcast and Meathead._

_And since it's a metal peg, I can take off my leg,_ (Hiccup proceeds to remove his leg quick, giving it a quick wipe of his suit sleeve to shine it, balancing on his one good foot.)_ to improve with my blacksmithing skills._

Hiccup puts his leg back on.

_No Viking woman or man, can fly like I can, with Toothless, I give them all the greatest thrills._

Hiccup gives his best friend a quick but meaningful scratch on his head. Toothless purrs happily for a moment, but as Hiccup's hand drops, so does his positive mood.

_But what Viking would ever understand, that the Pride of Berk with the gapped toothed grin, would tire of his title, if they only understood, _

_He'd just fly away if he only could._

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,_

_That calls out for something unknown._

_The fame and praise come my way every day,_

_Does nothing for I still see gray._

Toothless cooed and nudged his side to comfort him. Hiccup smiled sadly down to him before giving his head another quick rub. And before Astrid knew it, she saw Hiccup mount Toothless' saddle and fly of the cliff, out to sea and circling back towards the island.

Astrid watched as he and his dragon disappeared over the mountain. "Oh Hiccup, I know how you feel," Astrid sighed to herself as she started walking back to the village.

Now how was she going to tell him that she was joining the Berk Guard?


	12. Sally's Song--NightmareBeforeChristmas

**(Same dis-closer as last one)**

**I had to come up with my own ending for the 'Race to the Edge' series for this to work, but I am quite pleased with it. Again, next one is also connected to this plot line. So it has the actual ending, but I will not be posting that one until tomorrow ;)**

* * *

"Goodbye Hiccup," Astrid gave a weak wave as she watched Hiccup fly away from Dragon's Edge on the back of Stormfly.

After Dagur found Dragon's Edge, they fully expected him to attack when they were least expecting it. But instead, he had sent them a message that he will leave not only their island but also Berk be, if Hiccup comes to meet him alone. No Berserkers, no soldiers, no dragon riders, and no dragons. Not even Toothless was allowed to come. Just the two of them, and they settle this like Vikings.

Dagur instructed him that he could fly a dragon to the island close by where they would meet, but he had to send the dragon away after he got there. So he couldn't fly Toothless to the island because he couldn't fly back on his own. Dagur would be providing a boat for them to leave on after they 'talk.' But Hiccup knew what he really meant by that; a boat for the 'winner' to leave on.

And if Hiccup tried anything or brought anyone to help him out. Dagur would call the meeting off right then and there and signal his armada to attack Berk.

When they told the rest of the island of this plan, everyone was rather thrilled about this. All of Berk was confident that 'their pride' would defeat Dagur and end his plots against them once again. Or, once and for all.

Even the other riders full heartedly believed Hiccup could win this. They already knew Hiccup had beaten Dagur once before, one on one. And they were sure he could do it again. And after Dagur was out of their hair, they could continue their adventures from Dragon's Edge without worrying about him trying to hunt them down and kill them and their dragons. But Hiccup still wanted them to go back to Berk and be ready if Dagur tried anything.

The other riders were already on their way back to Berk before Hiccup left. They all had to lift Toothless, but he was okay for the ride back. But since he was taking Stormfly out to meet Dagur, Astrid opted to stay behind on Dragon's Edge for a bit longer and wait for Stormfly to come back and then she would fly her dragon back to Berk. The island they are meeting on was closer to Dragon's Edge, so it was better she fly the short distance back to the outpost by herself and then have her rider with her as they go the longer distance back to Berk.

Astrid seemed to be the only one who was very worried about what can, will, and may happen today. She didn't doubt Hiccup's fighting abilities of course. She knew he knew how to take care of himself in pretty much any situation, including a fight. But a fight with someone like Dagur? True, she remembered how well he fought against Dagur all those years ago on that night the Berserker found out he'd been lied to about Berk training dragons. But Dagur was deranged, which meant he was unpredictable. He could do anything to double-cross Hiccup and win. And Dagur never promised what would happen when whoever won or lost. All it said was for Hiccup to show up for the two of them to meet one on one, and the Berserker chief would leave Berk and Dragon's Edge alone.

Of course Astrid was worried. She had no reason to be afraid for Stormfly, but Hiccup. The uncertainty was killing her.

Astrid just stood on the porch outside of the club house, looking back towards the sky where she last saw her best friend disappear with her dragon. They were long gone by now, but still Astrid couldn't tear her eyes away from the spot for the last half an hour. But finally, she released her gaze and started to walk along the porch, singing out her worries.

_I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand._

_And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have._

_The worst is just around the bend. _

_And does he notice, my feelings for him?_

_And will he see, how much he means to me?_

(Astrid stops in her walk, leaning her shoulder up against the side of the stable building.)

_I think it's not to be._

(Astrid shifts herself so she is leaning on her whole back, her eyes on the sky in thought.)

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

(Astrid starts walking again, making her way down from the wooden walk-ways to the ground where there dragon training arena and dome are.)

_Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud._

_Try as I may, it doesn't last. _

(Astrid makes it to the arena, looking inside with her hand on the wooden post that curves over the top to the other side to support the dome.)

_And will we ever, end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become._

(Astrid leans back against the wood, hugging herself.)

_For I am not the one._

Astrid can feel tears of sadness and worry brimming in her eyes. But before she can allow them to drop, she hears a familiar squawk. The blonde quickly wipes her eyes before looking up to see her beloved blue Nadder, flying down and landing right in front of her.

Astrid ran up to her dragon as she landed, petting and hugging her for extra comfort. After she composed herself, Astrid wiped her face and mounted her Nadder. When they got into the air however, Astrid kept them stationary for a minute as she looked back in the direct of where she knew the island Hiccup was meeting Dagur.

Dagur said no dragons or riders could interfere. He didn't say they couldn't be present.


	13. Meant to Be--NightmareBeforeChristmas

**Still don't own any of HTTYD or NBC. Dreamworks and Tim Burton. **

**Conclusion of my Halloween special chapters. I know I set up an interesting plot line to make these songs work for HTTYD, and I glossed over all of it, but the key parts are the songs. But I still hope you like them. **

* * *

Astrid was smart to not trust Dagur to play his own game fair. As it turned out, Dagur had the same idea and showed up with a few of his Berserker soldiers on a small boat floating by the island. But he had promised Hiccup that they were only there to watch and they would not set foot on the island as long as their 'meeting' took place. Hiccup didn't think it was fair that Dagur hadn't been more specific about that little detail. Had he known, he would have let at least one or two of his friends come and watch for support. But he felt more stupid for not seeing that detail himself beforehand. Dagur most likely did so on purpose.

He should have had Astrid fly him there and had her stick around to watch from the air. And she could have provided a quick escape if needed. Of all the people in his life, he wished his dearest friend was there the most.

But that didn't remain a problem for long, because only five minutes into their fight, Astrid and Stormfly showed up in the sky above them, also promising to observe only.

Astrid watched the whole fight. In the end Hiccup was hurt, if Astrid wasn't there to pull him out of there and fly them away, Dagur would have killed him. Astrid knew the consequences if she did what she did, but she didn't care. All she cared about was keeping Hiccup safe. And if Hiccup was still alive, there was always hope for Berk.

And hope they would need, because according to Dagur, Astrid saving 'his brother' at the last minute was considered 'outside help' and betrayed the rules of their agreement. And so Dagur sailed away with his men, yelling back to them as Astrid flew them home, that his armada will attack Berk that day.

* * *

In the end, Hiccup pushed through his minor injuries and fought alongside his friends and people when Dagur and his men arrived. And just like Dagur wished, he once again faced off against Hiccup; one-on-one, Viking-on-Viking. Or as Dagur preferred; brother-on-brother.

After Hiccup defeated Dagur, most of his armada surrendered while the rest simply retreated, swearing to never come back to Berk again. Alvin and his men from Outcast Island were all there to help in the battle, and to capture Dagur and imprison him once again.

With a few Outcasts escorting Dagur and some of his men back to Outcast Island, the rest of them, including Alvin, stayed behind to celebrate their victory with the people of Berk.

Stoick had insisted that Hiccup go back to their house and rest more because he was still injured from his fight earlier, but he also knew that the people would want 'their pride and hero' to stick around long enough to shower him with praises. So Stoick allowed his son to celebrate with them for a bit.

But Hiccup didn't want to be at the party for that. He knew he would be showered with hero worship like he had been when he woke up from his coma after he and Toothless defeated the Red Death. No, 'the Pride of Berk' had enough of that for a life time.

Hiccup wanted to do something much more important.

Hiccup looked all through the crowd of the Great Hall for who he was looking for. Then he spotted her. Astrid was walking out of the giant doors of the Great Hall, down the stone stairs, out of the village.

Astrid arrived at the cliffs with the best view of both the village and the sea. Berk primary spot for sunsets. Astrid didn't know why she left the party exactly. Maybe she was more like Hiccup then she realized and wasn't big on congratulatory parties either. Even if the party was mostly for him and not her.

Astrid sat on the ground at the top of the cliff, looking out to the beautiful sunset. So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she wasn't alone until she hear him singing to her.

**Hiccup:**

_My dearest friend, if you don't mind, _

(Astrid turned where she sat to see Hiccup standing just a few yards behind her. Slowly starting to walk towards her, a loving smile on his face. Astrid stood up and watched him come over, also smiling.)

_I'd like to join you by your side._

_Where we can gaze into the stars,_

**Both:**

_And sit together, now and forever._

_For it is plain as anyone can see,_

(Hiccup finally reached her, taking both her hands in his, staring deeply into each other's eyes.)

_We're simply meant to be._

The two leaned forward, finding each other's lips in the middle. Astrid wrapped her arms around Hiccup's neck, her fingers weaving into his soft auburn hair. Hiccup pulled her closer with his hands on her waist. The sun setting in the background on a good day, only to bring a great new beginning for them all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed these, and Happy Halloween!**

**And for added Halloween reading, please check out my newest story _'the Witch of Fireworm Island'_ ;)**


	14. For a Moment--the Little Mermaid 2

**I don't own any of HTTYD or Little Mermaid.**

**Special thanks to NightFuryLover31 for their video on YouTube 'For a Moment-Hiccup &amp; Valka' for inspiring me to write this one. Although mine is Hiccup &amp; Stoick.**

* * *

Finally. Hiccup had been working hard on Toothless' replacement tail fin for weeks. After so many low flying tests with his other proto-types, making so many adjustments, and tying them to a post on a cliff so they could glide in place, they were finally ready for a real test flight out in the open sky around the shores of the island; away from view of the village of course.

Hiccup and Toothless where now up in the air for real.

"Okay there, bud. Were gonna take this nice and slow," Hiccup said to his new friend, giving him a pat to the side of his head. Hiccup clicked the artificial tail fin with his foot, taking a deep breath as he faced forward, before he started to sing:

**Hiccup:**

_Okay, get a grip, just take it nice and slow,_

_Easy and breezy, and just let it flow._

(Hiccup made another adjustment with the tail as he guided Toothless around.)

_This way is left, but which way is right?_

_Oh, now we'll be circling in circles all night._

Hiccup clicked the tail into another position. "Ok, this is forward, no problem," he reassured himself as they continued to fly. The more they flew, the more comfortable the both of them felt doing this together.

_I can't believe I can do this and more,_

_Fly up here in the sky better then I walk on the floor._

_Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam_

_Flying free, this is me, here I am!_

(Hiccup smiled as he stirred Toothless a little higher, feeling excitement and joy he had never felt before. Or ever possible for anyone to feel, ever.)

_For a moment, all of this,_

(Hiccup quickly gestured to 'all of himself.')

_Is welcome and not called remiss._

_We're swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand,_

_Not trapped in a cove and stuck in the sand._

_For a moment, Toothless and I_

_Are together and never felt more alive._

_This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be,_

_For a moment, just a moment, lucky me._

Hiccup gave a trilled cry of 'Woo-hoo!" as they continued their test flight. Unknown by the misfit Viking, his father had just returned home from his trip in search for the Dragon's nest. Gobber had just informed him soon after he stepped onto the docks, that Hiccup, as he puts it, 'has this way with the beasts.' Meaning of course that his son, who he was so worried about inside and outside the dragon killing ring, has become Berk's new celebrity and will be competing against Astrid Hofferson for the spot of first in training and get to kill a Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village.

His heart drowning in pride, Stoick walked through the village, not minding any of the 'hellos' and questions being asked his way. He was too focused of getting home and telling Hiccup how proud he was of him. So proud that the chief started to sing as he walked:

**Stoick:**

_If only for one moment, I had been there to help you and not shout,_

_My own son wouldn't be such a stranger to me. Oh, why did you have to hold out?_

Back in the skies on the other side of the island, Hiccup felt daring and started making up a few tricks with Toothless. They were now in the middle of a loopty-loop.

**Hiccup:**

_Everything's newer _

_And brighter and bluer,_

_And truer to life than before._

(Hiccup threw his arms in the air and stuck them out to his sides.)

_Watch me soar!_

(They calmed down the daring tricks and slowed to a peaceful glide.)

_For a moment, I can shine_

_The sky is my dragon's and mine._

(Hiccup scratched the top of Toothless' head affectionately. Toothless glanced up to smile at his new friend.)

_My fingers are callused, and I really don't care,_

_Or how wild and wind-swiped the winds' made my hair._

(Hiccup let go of the saddle with both hands again to whip his fingers through his short, chestnut locks, waving in the wind. But quickly grabbed into the saddle again after that.)

_For a moment, I can feel_

_All the dreams I've been dreaming are real._

_Wish my father understood, all we know about them is wrong._

_But for a moment, just this moment, I belong._

Back in the village, Stoick has finally arrived at his house but sees that his son is not home.

**Stoick:**

_The moment I find you my dear son. We will finally talk without fuss,_

_I'll be there for you, my little Hiccup and say how proud that you're finally one of us._

(Hiccup and Toothless are flying through a group of sea stacks and have just made it out unharmed.)

**Hiccup:** _For a moment, just this moment, I belong!_

(Stoick walks out of his house to look for his son elsewhere.)

**Stoick: **_How proud that your finally one of us!_


	15. Who Needs You? Not Me!--Land Before Time

**Requested by Martyn.**

**I wasn't sure why u chose these dragons for this song, (I didn't even know what a Mudraker was until I looked it up from a video of 'School of Dragons: Dragons 101') But I did it! It's not very long, but I still hope you like it.**

**I do not own any of HTTYD or the Land Before Time.**

* * *

"Couldn't stick to my plan. Just had to 'improvise' didn't you?" the Terrible Terror scolded his Mudraker partner in crime as they entered their shared water cave by a swamp.

"You were taking too long. If you hadn't gotten in my way, we would be feasting on their load of fish right now," the Mudraker told him back.

They were just at sea, scheming to steal some Viking fishermen's net load of fish for their dinner. The Terrible Terror was the brains of their team, and came up with the plan. But the Mudraker, the muscle, had grown impatient and tried to do it her own way. The Terror tried to stop her, thus resulting in them coming home with no fish.

"I stopped you because you weren't follow my plan!" the Terror shouted, getting in the Mudraker's face.

"I wasn't following your stupid plan because it was…well, a stupid plan!" the Mudraker pushed him back.

"Oh, who needs you," the Terror stared her down.

"And who needs you," the Mudraker glared back.

**Terror: **_I need you like a hole in the head._

**Mudraker:** _And I need you like a bug in the bed._

**Terror:** _You constantly bite the claw that feeds you,_

**Both:** _Who needs you? Not me!_

**Mudraker:** _I need you like a pain in the gut!_

**Terror: **

_Oh yeah? And I need you like a kick in the butt!_

(Terror flew in her face, whipping his tail in it.)

_You truly disgrace the race that breeds you,_

**Both:** _Who needs you? Not me!_

**Mudraker:**

_Who needs you, you creepy, crawly creature?_

_You're ugly as sin, just a scraggly bag of skin._

**Terror:**

_And who needs you?_

_Your tail's your finest feature,_

_You're thick skinned and a bore,_

_Draggin' your belly 'round the floor!_

**Mudraker:** _Oh, I need you like rock on my toes!_

**Terror:**

_And I need you like a sock on the nose!_

_I'm shocked and appalled by your behavior._

**Mudraker:** _Don't try being nice, cause that won't save ya!_

**Both: **

_I'm better off without you, I can see,_

_So who needs you? Not me!_

**Terror:** _I need you like a cold in July!_

**Mudraker:** _And I need you like a punch in the eye!_

**Terror:** _Of all the dumb beasts, not one precedes you,_

**Both:** _Who needs you? Not me!_

**Mudraker:** _I need you like I need a disease!_

**Terror:**

_And I need you like the sun needs to freeze!_

_For quickness of mind, a rock out-speeds you_

(Terror picks up a rock just big enough to fit in one of his small claws, throwing it at Mudraker's head. The rock hits her in the center of her forehead, but she only blinks when it makes contact.)

**Both:** _Who needs you? Not me!_

**Mudraker:**

_Who needs you, cross-eyed crazy critter?_

_You twitter and squawk and you're knock-kneed when you walk._

**Terror:**

_And who needs you, you flat foot, four foot quitter?_

_You're bitter when you're mad 'cause you're as ugly as your dad!_

**Mudraker:** _Oh, I need you like I need some more teeth!_

(Mudraker bares her teeth more threateningly.)

**Terror: **

_I lift a rock and find you underneath_

_I'm deeply upset by your demeanor_

**Mudraker:** _I know that I mean, but you're de-mean-or,_

**Both:** _No more unlikely pair could ever be…_

**Terror:** _The word is incompatibility!_

**Mudraker:** _Not only that, we don't get on, you see!_

(Mudraker stood on her two back legs as Terror flew up to look Mudraker straight in the eyes.)

**Both: **

_So who needs you, except the race that breeds you?_

_Who needs you?_

(The two pushed back and forth into each other's foreheads, glaring.)

**Mudraker:** _Not me!_

**Terror:** _Not me!_

**Mudraker:** _Not me!_

**Terror:** _Not me!_

**Both:** _NOT ME!_

Terror turns and flies deeper into the cave while Mudraker turns in the opposite direction, climbing back into the cave pool to swim back out into the sea.

* * *

**So, there's 1 of your requests 'Martyn'. **

**I'm starting on the 'My Lullaby' one. And I'm on the fence about the songs from Strange Magic u also suggested. But I don't think I can do the other ones.**

**Sorry, I do what speaks to me. Keep an eye out for those.**

**And remember, COMMENT and request ;)**


	16. Misfits--Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer

**I don't own any of HTTYD or Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer 1964**

**It's not exactly Christmas themed, especially after I edited it, but it's from the famous Christmas special, and that's good enough for me. Plus, I think this song is very befitting for these two.**

**My next 3 chapters will however be winter/holiday themed (Snoggletog).**

* * *

Hiccup walked through the woods, looking at his draw map of the area; Raven Point. He had shot down a Night Fury right out of the sky the night before. No one else believed him of course, so he snuck out to look for it himself.

Only so far, he has been unsuccessful in finding it all day.

No one in the village ever listened to him because he was a misfit. Despite being the son of the chief, he just did not fit in with other Vikings.

Hiccup marked off yet another spot on his map that was not the Night Fury's crash site. Frustrated, the young heir scribbled angrily into his notebook before sighing and putting it back in his vest. Then, he began to sing:

**Hiccup:**

_Why am I such a misfit?_

_I am not just a nit wit._

_What they can do, I just can't do it!_

_Seems I don't fit in._

Still feeling frustrated, Hiccup swatted at a low hanging branch, which immediately came back and hit him in the head.

Which was from a broken tree. Which lead to a long, gaping rut in the dirt. Which lead the young Viking to the downed Night Fury.

* * *

It had just been yesterday that that young, skinny human boy found him and had almost killed him. But he let him go. As did the Night Fury after he was free. He pounced right on top of him and could have killed him right there. The Night Fury really didn't want to kill the helpless little Viking, but he was pretty mad about being shot out of the sky like that. And he was pretty scare being bound all day and seeing him holding a knife to him, ready to strike and end his life. The Night Fury thought that boy at least deserved a bit of the same scare.

The Night Fury had tried to fly away after roaring in his face. But half his tail fin was just gone, so he couldn't fly. And to make matters worse, he had fallen into a cove, and now he was flightless and trapped.

The Night Fury looked up to the sky, thinking about how the only good thing about this predicament was that he didn't have to do any of Queen Red Death's dirty work while down there. He was useless to her flightless. But the Night Fury loved to fly.

And aside from that, he was the only Night Fury among her dragon army. He hadn't seen another one of his own dragon species in years. He was a very powerful dragon compare to the other species that followed the Queen, but among those other dragon, the Night Fury still did not quite fit in.

After yet another failed attempt to catch a fish in the cove's pond, the Night Fury trotted away in a huff. The dragon was just about to climb up a tree to hang upside down and take a nap, when he looked up to the sky again. Thinking about the Queen and other dragons, he began to sing:

**Toothless:**

_Why am I such a misfit?_

_I am not just a nit wit._

_I'm an outstanding Night Fury,_

_Why don't I fit in?_

Of course, as far as he knew, he didn't have to worry about them anymore. Down there, he had quit.

* * *

After walking carefully through the marks of the Night Fury's drawing in the dirt, Hiccup stood before the tall, black scaled dragon. Looking up into his big green eyes, and the dragon looked into his.

Hiccup slowly tried to extend a hand out to touch the dragon. The Night Fury gave a soft growl at him, making the young Viking lower his hand. But Hiccup still wanted to try.

And so, after closing his eyes and turning his head away, Hiccup slowly but surely, raised his hand to the dragon once again; leaving it just inches away from the dragon's nose.

The Night Fury looked down at the brave and small human boy, hesitated for a split second, then gladly leaned forward, allowing Hiccup's hand gently touch his nose.

Hiccup was surprised at first by what he felt on his hand, but sure enough when he turned his head back, he saw his hand on the Night Fury's nose.

"You're a nice human," the Night Fury said kindly.

"Gaaah!" Hiccup screamed in surprise, pulling his hand back to himself and jumping back, tripping and falling to the ground.

"Yeah. I never thought I would hear myself say that either," the Night Fury spoke again.

"You… you can talk? I didn't know dragons could talk," Hiccup said bewildered, his fear calming down.

"Well not all dragons. Some are smarter than others and can maintain the ability. But most don't really care anymore," the Night Fury explained uninterested as he lowered himself to lie on his belly. "So who are you exactly?"

Hiccup sat up where he was on the ground. "Well, I'm a Viking."

"Yeah, I know. You said that right before you were going to stab me the other day," the black dragon told him, slightly pointed.

"Oh, right," Hiccup remembered foolishly. "I'm really sorry about that. And your tail," he apologized, feeling awful for what he did. "I don't even know why I did it. I just wanted my village to accept me."

"Your people don't accept you?" the Night Fury asked, puzzled.

"Not really," Hiccup shrugged.

Night Fury looked down for a moment, thinking about how to reply. "Well, back where I'm from, I'm not very accepted myself."

"Really? Among other Night Furies?" Hiccup asked, puzzled as well.

"Among other dragons. I'm the only Night Fury," the dragon corrected him.

"Really?" Hiccup was surprised to hear that. "That sounds pretty lonely."

"Sometimes. But I don't need them," Night Fury shrugged before his face turned hard and determined. "I'm independent," he declared.

"Me too," Hiccup seconded.

Night Fury looked back at the small Viking with a strange new found fondness for the lad. "Well, since I'm stuck down here and you're the only one who knows, we can be 'independent' together."

"You don't mind that I'm not big and bulky like a 'normal' Viking?" Hiccup asked timidly.

"Are you kidding? That's one of the things I like most about you," Night Fury said happily, getting up to stand on his four paws. "And you don't mind being in the company of a big, scary, talking dragon, do you?" he also asked timidly.

Hiccup smiled. "You've been much nicer to me than anyone else in my village and you didn't bit my head off the other day. Who am I to complain?" he said with a shrug, walking over to stand closer to the dragon.

Night Fury did not even flinch this time, and happily accepted the young Viking giving him a friendly scratch to the top of his head.

The two new friends looked at each other before singing once again; this time, more happy and with no self-loathing:

**Both:**

_We're a couple of misfits,_

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit in!_

_Our heads aren't rocks and weigh a ton,_

_We're too different than everyone._

_Misfit means the name and pun,_

_That we don't fit in._

_We may be different from the rest._

_Who decides the test,_

_Of what is really best?_

_We're a couple of misfits,_

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit in!_

The two ended their song with a laugh before collapsing onto the ground together. Hiccup wiped a tear from his eye as their laughter died down.

When it was quiet again, Hiccup asked, "So, you forgive me for the whole tail and knife thing?"

"If you forgive me for jumping on you. I shouldn't have gotten so mad after you let me go," the Night Fury offered him kindly. Hiccup smiled again.

"Deal. But I'm gonna try to help you. You're gonna fly again if it's the last thing I do," Hiccup promised with a hand over his heart.

"As you please," the Night Fury said. There was another pause before a thought occurred to him. "Oh, I didn't catch your name."

"Hiccup," he answered plainly. "What's yours'?"

"I don't have one," Night Fury said somewhat sadly.

Hiccup's face fell. "You don't have a name? Why not? Don't the other dragons call you something?" he asked confused.

"Well since I'm the only Night Fury among them, they just call me 'that Night Fury'," the dragon relied, annoyed by the fact.

"That doesn't sound very nice," Hiccup said, giving the fellow misfit a pat on his leg. But his face fell more, thinking of his own people. "But at least they don't call you 'Useless' on top of that."

Night Fury snapped his eyes back down to Hiccup sitting beside him. "Your people really call you that? How horrible," he said outraged.

"It's okay. I've gotten used to it," Hiccup shrugged again.

"Well Hiccup, I can assure you I will never use that word around you. Even if you are unable to make me fly again," Night Fury assured his new friend.

"Thank you," Hiccup smiled gratefully to him before looking back down at his feet in front of him. Then a wonderful idea came to him. "Hey, what if I gave you a name? A real name," he said excitedly, jumping back up to his feet.

"I would love a real name," Night Fury said, intrigued.

Hiccup thought hard for a minute, looking the dragon over for inspiration. Then he thought back to earlier that day when he came back here. He was giving the black dragon a fish after disarming himself to prove he meant no harm. And when the Night Fury opened his mouth to take it, he saw he had no teeth.

"How about… Toothless," Hiccup offered, smiling not all that sure of the name. But the Night Fury smiled and gave a solid nod.

"Toothless it is."

Hiccup smiled honestly before running up to Toothless and hugging him around his neck. When he let go, they decided to sing one more verse;

**Both:**

_We're a couple of misfits,_

_We're a couple of misfits._

_What's the matter with misfits?_

_That's where we fit in!_


	17. All I Want for Christmas(Snoggletog)

**I do not own any of HTTYD or this song, (singer and songwriter: Mariah Carey, composer: Walter Afanasieff)**

**This is one of my most favorite Christmas songs, and I thought is would fit nicely with our Vikings of Berk for what they now go through for Snoggletog. **

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything son?" Stoick asked as he followed his son around the front room of their house.

"Yes dad," Hiccup said for the umpteenth time that mourning. Toothless by the hearth, waiting anxiously to get going.

It was Snoggletog Eve mourning, and just like last year, all the dragons on Berk (minus Toothless) had left a few days ago to lay their eggs at the crescent shaped island further south. The dragons were willing to come back a bit early to celebrate Snoggletog with their new families on Berk, they just need someone to go there and lead them back and help them transport their hatchlings. It would take Hiccup most of the day to reach the island, get everyone ready to fly, and then they would arrive back on Berk by night fall; just in time for the grand Snoggletog party in the Great Hall.

"Fur cloak?" Stoick asked, going through a mental check list.

"Right here," Hiccup said, pulling it off a hook and draping it over his shoulders.

"Provisions?"

"I'll be back by tonight."

"Extra rope?"

"Dad, I got this," Hiccup said calmly but a bit annoyed.

"I know son. I just want to make sure you and all the dragons come back safe and on time," Stoick said, giving his son a reassuring pat on the shoulder as they walked towards the front door; Toothless following. After all the uncertainty and damage from last year, Stoick hoped that things would go better this year now that they knew why they have to leave. But he was also confident that Hiccup could get them back in time for their holiday.

"I'll be fine. I'll be back with all the dragons. Hatchlings and all," Hiccup said as he opened the door to leave. But he paused in the doorway.

Right outside his house was every Viking of every age that lived on Berk, standing there. And they were obviously waiting for him, because as soon as they all saw him poke his face out of his house, they all irrupted in applause and cheers.

Apparently, they also really wanted Hiccup to have a smooth journey to and from the crescent island.

Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless all stepped completely out of their house as the people cheered. Hiccup with a somewhat awkward smile on his face.

"Hiccup!" he heard someone yelled louder than the crowd. The cheering began to quiet down as a smaller group of Vikings started pushing their way to the front.

"One side! Make room!"

"Move it or Loss it people!"

"Dragon riders coming through!"

And just like that; Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut came out of the crowd. Hiccup smiled a little more honestly as he walked over to them.

"Hey. Did you guys do this?" Hiccup asked, looking around at everyone else for a moment.

"Maybe," Astrid shrugged, innocently. But smiling to show it was an obvious 'yes.'

"We just thought you deserved a proper send off this year," Fishlegs added from the back of their group.

"It was all my idea," Snotlout boasted, although they all knew, even Hiccup, that that wasn't the case. The twins, both at either sides of the Jorgenson boy, simultaneously smacked him upside the head. Astrid glared back at him for a moment. But after being satisfied with the double smack, she turned her attention back to her dear friend.

"Anyway, there's more," Astrid said before taking Hiccup's hand and pulling him with her down the stone steps. "Come on," she ushered him to walk faster. Hiccup allowed himself to be dragged behind the shield maiden he adored; Toothless, the other riders, and a few other villagers following behind them. Astrid led Hiccup all the way down to the center plaza in the middle of the village. "Okay Gobber, now!"

Hiccup looked around, and sure enough, Gobber came out a hiding spot by someone's hut; his pan-pipes in hand. Along with several other Vikings coming out with musical instruments. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Gobber hollered to the band. Him and the other Vikings with instruments began to play a tune. And then he heard something he never thought he would ever heard; Astrid singing:

**Astrid: **

_I don't want a lot for Snoggletog, there is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents that will be waiting that day for me._

_Oh, I just want my dragon home, more than you could ever know._

_Make my wish come true,_

_All I want for Snoggletog is you._

**Fishlegs:**

_I don't want a lot for Snoggletog, there is just one thing I need._

_I don't care about the presents __that will be waiting that day for me._

**Snotlout: **_I don't need to leave my helmet, there in front of the fireplace._

**Tuffnut: **_Odin, he won't make me happy with a gift on Snoggletog day. _

**Ruffnut: **_Oh, I just want my dragon home, more than you could ever know._

**All (5 riders): **_Make my wish come true. All I want for Snoggletog is you._

**All (whole village): **_You, my dragon._

**Tuffnut: **_Oh I'm not asking for much this Snoggletog. _

**Ruffnut: **_I won't even ask for a mace._

**Snotlout: **_I'm just gonna keep on waiting by my window to see my dragon's face._

**Fishlegs: **_I won't go up to the Great Hall for the feast, get full and nap._

**Astrid: **_I'm gonna stay awake to hear those beautiful dragon wings flap._

**All (5 riders):**

_Cause I just want them back tonight, just in time to make the holiday right._

**All (whole village):**

_No one else but Hiccup can do._

_All I want for Snoggletog is you._

_You, my dragon._

**Astrid: **_Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere. _

**Fishlegs: **_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air._

**Snotlout: **_And everyone is singing, _

**Ruff+Tuff: **_We hear those silver bells ringing._

**All (whole village): **

_Hiccup won't you bring me the one I really need, would you please bring back my dragon for me quickly._

**Half of the village: **_Oh, we don't want a lot for Snoggletog, this is all we're asking for._

**Other half of the village: **_I just wanna see my dragon standing right outside my door._

**5 riders: **_Oh, I just want my dragon home, more than you could ever know._

**All (whole village):**

_Make my wish come true._

_All I want for Snoggletog is you._

_You, my dragon._

(Hiccup was amazed. But more touched than anything else. They all looked to him to bring their dragons back and make their Snoggletog the best. Usually the looked to Odin for that. But he knew he had to leave now if he was gonna make it back in time. So, still listening to the song's harmony, Hiccup mounted Toothless; although it was a little tricky with the Night Fury swaying and bouncing to the catchy tune.)

_All I want for Snoggletog is you._

_All I want for _**Astrid: **_(all I need, for Snoggletog day, just my dragon and me)_

_All I want for Snoggletog, is you, my dragon._

Hiccup smiled gratefully to everyone as he waved goodbye quickly, before opening Toothless' tail fin and taking off for the crescent island.

Everyone on Berk cheered louder than before as they waved and watched their pride fly south. Hoping for his safe return with all of their dragons and their new born hatchlings.

* * *

**After first watching 'Gift of the Night Fury' I was a bit baffled by the fact that Odin is apparently supposed to be their All Father and Santa.**

**Well, now that they have Hiccup to bring the dragons back (with their babies) just in time for Snoggletog, now he's their Santa ;)**

**See u next Christmas special**


	18. Sleigh(Dragon) Ride

**I do not own any of HTTYD or this song (Leroy Anderson).**

**If you're not quite in a holiday mood yet (maybe because it hasn't snowed yet), then hopefully this may help ;)**

**Next one will be up in a few days, but before Christmas for sure.**

* * *

It was a beautiful, winter mourning on the island of Berk. Snoggletog was only a week away, so the dragons were still with them. Although they predicted they could leave as early as that evening. And those who rode dragons on a daily basis were all extremely grateful and determined to make the most of the time. Not only was it easier to hang up Snoggletog decorations with they're help, but flying around Berk, looking down at the island covered in a beautiful pure-white blanket was something they looked forward to; especially around Snoggletog. It was still early enough in the season to not have to worry about massive snow storms. For now, the weather was nice and the snow falls were peaceful.

Hiccup had just woken up and was starting the day like he did most days; flying around the island with Toothless.

Hiccup and Toothless were flying by the docks, after only being out a minute or two, before they were greeted by two of their favorite people; one a dragon and the other an actual person.

"Another flurry is coming in," Hiccup heard a voice he knew all too well say. The young heir turned his head and saw Astrid riding her beloved Nadder, Stromfly, flying gracefully towards him. Hiccup smiled as Astrid started gliding beside him and Toothless as they flew back towards the village. And sure enough, it started to snow even so lightly.

Having his dearest friend flying beside him with his best friend, plus the joy the annual holiday brought to their island and beauty winter brought the island as well, Hiccup couldn't keep the smile off his face. Nor could he keep himself from breaking out into a song.

**Hiccup:**

_Just hears those silver bells jingling,_

_Ring-ting-tingling too._

(They flew by some Vikings carrying bells and other decorations across the village. The bells jingling as the Viking walked.)

**Hiccup: **Come_ on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

(Astrid smiled to him and sand along.)

**Astrid: **_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo.'_

"Yoo-hoo!" they hear their other friends and fellow riders call as they fly over on their dragons to join them.

**Hiccup:**_ Come on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

(The group of riders continue to fly together over the busy village.)

**Snotlout: **_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go. Looking down below._

**Ruff+Tuff: **_We're flying through a wonderland of snow._

**Fishlegs: **_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand. Just lending a hand._

(The riders stop for a minute to help a family put decorations on the roof on their house, with their dragons help of course.)

(And they're back in the sky as the song continues.)

**Ruff+Tuff: **_We're gliding along with a song of a wintry and merry land._

**Fishlegs:**

_Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we._

_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be._

(Fishlegs hugs himself and Meatlug as he rides her.)

**Snotlout: **_Let's ride the winds before us and sing a chorus or two._

**All 6: **_Come on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

(The riders fly over the Great Hall where they see a lot of Vikings carrying more decorations and food through the giant double doors, and coming back out empty handed.)

**Hiccup:**

_There's a Snoggletog party at the Great Hall later tonight,_

_It'll be the perfect ending after a perfect flight._

**Tuffnut: **_We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop,_

**Ruffnut: **_By the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop._

**Ruff+Tuff: **_Pop, pop, pop._

**Fishlegs: **_There's a happy feeling nothing in the world can buy,_

**Snotlout: **_When they pass around the honey mead and the loganberry pie._

**Astrid: **_There'll be merry little tunes with all the Vikings dancing with their wives._

**All 6: **_These wonderful things are the things we'll remember all through our lives._

(The twins pull bells out of their saddle bags and start shaking them enthusiastically.)

**Ruff+Tuff:**

_Silver bells jingling,_

_Ring-ting-tingling too._

**Astrid: **_Come on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

**Hiccup: **_Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling 'Yoo-hoo.'_

"Yoo-hoo!" they hear a few hardy voices call up to them. The riders look down to see Stoick and Gobber with a couple other villagers, all waving up to them. The riders waved back.

**All 6: **_Come on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

**Snotlout: **_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, let's go. Looking down below._

**Ruff+Tuff: **_We're flying through a wonderland of snow._

**Astrid: **_Giddy up, giddy up, giddy up, it's grand. Just lending a hand._

(The riders stop to help fly some more supplies up to the Great Hall.)

(And after they're done with that, they are back in the sky as the song continues.)

**All 6: **_We're gliding along with a song of a wintry and merry land._

**Fishlegs:**

_Nice and rosy and comfy cozy are we._

_We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be._

**Hiccup: **_Let's ride the winds before us and sing a chorus or two._

**All 6: **_Come on its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

(The riders continue to fly together as the flurry continues all over Berk.)

**Hiccup: **_Its lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._

**All 6: **_Lovely weather for a dragon ride together with you._


	19. 12 Days of Christmas(Snoggletog)

**I still do not own any of HTTYD or this song, (Joseph Mohr)**

**Special thanks to Childatheart28 for inspiring me ;) But rest assured my friend, mine is very different from yours. **

* * *

_On the 1__st__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me: _

_A Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 2__nd__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 3__rd__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_3 crab cakes, __2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 4__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_4 throwing knives, __3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 5__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_5 RINGS OF GOLD,__4 __throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 6__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_6 Nadders laying, __5 RINGS OF GOLD, 4 throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 7__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_7 Scauldrons swimming, __6 Nadders laying, 5 RINGS OF GOLD, 4 __throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 8__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_8 shield maids fighting,__7 Scauldrons swimming, 6 Nadders laying, 5 __RINGS OF GOLD, 4 __throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 9__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_9 Night Terrors flying, __8 shield maids fighting, 7 Scauldrons swimming, 6 Nadders laying, 5 RINGS OF GOLD, 4 throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 10__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_10 eggs exploding, __9 Night Terrors flying, 8 shield maids fighting, 7 Scauldrons swimming, 6 Nadders laying, 5 __RINGS OF GOLD, 4 throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 11__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_11 pan pipes pipping, __10 eggs exploding, 9 Night Terrors flying, 8 shield maids fighting, 7 Scauldrons swimming, 6 Nadders laying, 5 __RINGS OF GOLD, 4 throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

_..._

_On the 12__th__ day of Snoggletog my true love gave to me:_

_12 Terrors singing, __11 pan pipes pipping, 10 eggs exploding, 9 Night Terrors flying, 8 shield maids fighting, 7 Scauldrons swimming, 6 Nadders laying, 5 __RINGS OF GOLD, 4 throwing knives, 3 crab cakes, 2 Fireworms, …and a Night Fury in a fig tree._

* * *

**Well, that's my last Christmas song. But don't fret, I have something very special reserved for New Years Eve ;)**

**And again u guys, PLEASE! If your going to make a request, COMMENT ON WHAT I HAVE DONE! It's really starting to tick me off.**


	20. Irish(Viking) Drinking Song

**I do not own any of HTTYD or this song (writers: Paul Sabourin and Greg 'Storm' DiCostanzo. Originally performed by the Da Vinci's Notebook)**

***20th chapter/New Year's Eve special!***

**I wasn't completely set on a time setting, but it does include mentions from up to the events of the second movie; although Stoick is still featured.**

**And takes place in the Great Hall on Berk of course.**

* * *

Everyone sang a merry tune as they gathered in the Great Hall. Stoick, with a tankard in hand, stood before his people, and began there celebration and song;

**Stoick:**

_Gather all ya Hooligans and Dragons one and all, _

_Tonight we share our grandest ventures, here in our Great Hall._

_Let's all raise our tankards high to battles come and gone,_

_And lift our voices in a mighty Viking drinking song._

**...**

**Hiccup:**

_I lost half my leg to the Red Death, from me, Toothless lost half his tail,_

_But now we can both fly, so pour me a mug of ale. _

_Now that I'm a dragon trainer, I know I won't screw up,_

_But if I drink too much tonight, I know I will *HIC-cup*!_

**...**

**Chorus:**

_**We've survived battles so great, **_

_**So now to celebrate,**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more.**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light,**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

**...**

**Astrid:**

_Second Viking to ride a dragon, that's where I'll begin,_

_I adore them so, though one took my dear Uncle Finn._

_Fearlessness is Vikingness, all Hoffersons will agree,_

_Yet it never hurts to do something stupid, or a bit crazy._

**...**

**Ruffnut:**

_Our Great Uncle Magmar claimed Dargon's Edge for us,_

_But that rain ended quickly, though we do not fuss._

**Tuffnut:**

_An island ruled by six is the best it's ever been._

_Chasing through the boar pit, and hanging with a hen._

**...**

**Chorus: **

_**We've survived battles so great, **_

_**So now to celebrate,**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more.**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light,**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

**...**

**Fishlegs:**

_Accidently discovering Gronckle Iron had many Vikings attracted,_

_Though too many rocks turned my dragon into a flying magnet._

_I was hypnotized by Gothi, and forgot my many fears,_

_I'm not allergic to dragons, just the gunk from Gobber's ears._

**...**

**Snotlout: **

_Victory in the Thawfest games does a Jorgenson make,_

_Through surviving Screaming Deaths and Berserkers makes one pretty great._

_Savage still sides with Dagur, though I hate to admit,_

_But he is just the laky, so nobody gives a (ARRGHH)!_

**...**

**Chorus:**

_**We've survived battles so great, **_

_**So now to celebrate,**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more.**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light,**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

**...**

**Gobber:**

_In my years of dragon killing, a Nightmare took my hand and leg,_

_Now I use different hands to smith, to walk I use a peg._

_Nowadays all the dragons come by my shop to visit brief,_

_My new hand is not for killin' them, I use it to clean their teeth._

**...**

**Eret:**

_Dragon trapping was the only life I ever knew,_

_Yet a dragon shielded me before I was run through._

_She saved my life that day, and I repaid her in kind,_

_Flying into battle with them, leaving that life behind._

**...**

**Chorus:**

_**We've survived battles so great, **_

_**So now to celebrate,**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more.**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light,**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

**...**

**Valka:**

_Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin,_

_The Gods will take me by the hand to join all of my kin._

_My only wish is when the Valkyries comes for me and you,_

**All: **_They vanquish all Berserkers, and Drago Bludvist too!_

**...**

**Chorus:**

_**We've survived battles so great, **_

_**So now to celebrate,**_

_**We'll drink and drink and drink and drink, and then we'll drink some more.**_

_**We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light,**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons for a flight.**_

_**Then we'll pass out, wake up, and rise to take our dragons…for a…flight!**_

* * *

**If u haven't looked at my profile recently, understand that my invitation for requests is closed. **

**Happy New Year!**


	21. Once Upon a December--Anastasia

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Anastasia.**

**I've loved this song for a long time and it is my birthday so I thought today was the perfect day to post another parody.**

**I am 20 today!**

**Sorry if it's a little cheesy/sappy, but I do what speaks to me. But I loved writing the first half the most (Baby Hiccup).**

* * *

On a cool pre-winters night on the island of Berk, Stoick the Vast and his beloved wife Valka, slept soundly in their ground-floor bedroom.

They could be woken at any time by the warning horn to alert the whole village that the dragons were attacking. But tonight, they were awoken by a different noise.

Both the chief and his wife groggily opened their eyes as the sound of a baby's cries filled the hut. Stoick sighed, rubbing his face, about to pull the blanket off himself to go upstairs, but a gentle hand on his shoulder made him stop.

"I'll get him," Valka said with a tiered but still genuine smile, her legs already hung off the side of their bed. Stoick smiled back, quickly patting her hand still on his shoulder, then laying back down. Valka quickly leaned down to kiss her husband's forehead before getting up and making her way out of the room and up the stairs to the nursery where her nine-month-old baby boy lay in his cradle, upset and crying loudly.

"Hiccup," Valka said fondly as she lifted her son out of his cradle, holding him close to her heart. "Oh…Shhhh. It's okay my sweet boy, I'm here," she cooed as she gently rocked him. "Shhhhhh," she hushed him as he started to calm down. Little Hiccup's crying subsided to light whimpers and coos, so Valka began to sing a song that she had been sung to her whole childhood, and she had been singing it to her son since the day he was born.

**Valka:**

_On the wind, across the sea,_

_Hear this song and remember._

_There you'll be, home with me,_

_Once upon a Midwinter. _

Hiccup cooed and giggled as Valka rubbed her nose gently to her sons'. After that, the chief's wife continued to rock and bounce her son until he fell asleep again.

Valka laid him back down in his cradle and quietly walked back down the stairs. But before she could step back inside her bedroom, a horn sounded from outside.

Another dragon raid.

Valka prayed to the Gods that her husband would be careful and try to spare as many dragons as possible. And that her son will be fine. Hopefully, he would just sleep through the whole raid after being sung their lullaby.

But little did Valka know, that after this night, she would not get to sing him that song for a long time.

* * *

After following the mysterious women, who just moments ago claimed she was his long-lost and assumed-to-be-dead mother, Hiccup found himself in the most beautiful place he had ever seen. Green grass under his boot and prosthetic, walls and the ceiling structured high in ice and smooth stone, a huge waterfall pouring into a sparkling lake at the bottom of the cliff where he stood, and flying around every square inch of this spectacular sanctuary, were dragons. More dragons then he'd seen in one place for a long time. Some were dragons he had never even seen before.

Toothless stood by him, marveling at the beauty of the wondrous place with his rider, but soon he started to growl. Hiccup turned to see what his best friend was looking at and saw that owl-like dragon with four wings hanging from a higher part of the cliff face, along with the female dragon thief.

Valka climbed down, with the help of the Stormcutter, and stood before the Hooligan heir. Hiccup stared at her, not sure what to think at this point. Valka took a single step towards him, but Hiccup stepped back. Toothless protectively stepped forward, growling again.

"Son," Valka tried to say, but Hiccup cut her off.

"No. No, you are not…" Hiccup said confused and distraught, trying to fine the right words. "My mothers' dead," he declared.

"Hiccup," Valka desperately tried again.

"My mother is dead. She was carried away by…"

"A dragon?" Valka finished for him. Hiccup stopped to stare at her again. "When you were a baby," Valka continued, knowing she was saying what Hiccup had most likely been told what happened to his mother twenty years ago. But Hiccup still shook his head, confused and upset.

"You… you can't be my mother. Y-you just can't," he sighed turning his head away, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hiccup," Valka still tried to convince him she wasn't lying and crazy. And she felt bad for upsetting her son. But she had to make him see. "I don't expect you to remember but…" Valka stopped herself as a thought from a long ago memory struck her. She knew what she had to do.

Valka quickly cleared her throat, locked her glaze at her grown son before her, his body turned away from her with his arms crossed; hugging himself more like. And she began to sing;

**Valka:**

_Wild boars, Dragon wings,_

_Hear this song and remember._

(Hiccup's eyes widened as he listened carefully. Something in his mind clicking. Hiccup turned his head back to the dragon thief. Valka smiled lightly.)

_There you'll be, here with me,_

_Once upon a Midwinter._

Hiccup did remember. His father used to sing this song to him whenever he couldn't sleep at night. And he always told him that his mother used to sing it to him every night when he was a baby after waking up crying.

Valka slowly offered out her hand to her son. Hiccup stared from her hand back to her face. The expression she wore was calm and gentle. Hiccup timidly walked forward, slowly extending his own hand out to take hers.' Toothless stayed where he was, cautiously watching how this would play out.

When his hand was in hers,' Valka squeezed his hand a bit tighter before reaching for the other. Both hands in each other's, Valka started swaying in sync as she continued the song.

**Valka:**

_There in my arms, safe and warm,_

_Thor brings forth a thunderstorm._

_Dragons flying gracefully, defying gravity…_

The wild dragons of the sanctuary started to approach them. Some landing beside them and others flying above their heads. Attracted to the beautiful voice of their human caretaker. Valka starts spinning, dragging Hiccup with her. They twirl around together while the dragons fly all around them. Hiccup looks everywhere, starting to smile.

**Valka:**

_Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember,_

_Things my heart used to know, _

_But a mother will always remember._

The dragons start to disperse, flying off back to other parts of the sanctuary as the only two humans in the vicinity stopped spinning. Valka and Hiccup were alone on the cliff, except for Toothless, Cloudjumper, and a few straying Scuttleplogs.

Valka stared at Hiccup, more sorry then anything that it's her fault her own son doesn't know her. Valka hesitantly released one of her hands to reach up to his face. When Hiccup didn't flinch away like he did back in the cave, Valka seized the chance and cupped her son's cheek. Hiccup quickly closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. When they were looking at each other again, Valka moved her hand from his cheek to the side of his head, carding her fingers into his auburn hair just above his two small braids.

**Valka: **_And the song, someone sang…_

**Valka+Hiccup: **_Once upon a Midwinter. _

"Mom?" Hiccup said with a trembling throat. Valka smiled wider, eyes wet, before nodding ever so slightly. But that was all Hiccup needed by this point. Hiccup gasped out a sob before crashing into his mother's welcoming embrace.

Valka held her son warmly as they bent down and sat on the grass of the cliff, still hugging without any indication of letting go anytime soon.

* * *

**Seriously guys, NO MORE REQUESTS! I still have two or three that I already promised to do that I'm still working on, but no more.**

**If u give me one in the reviews (and it doesn't even have a comment on the chapter itself) I will ignore it. If u do leave a comment with it, I'll see what I can do.**

**I don't mean to be so blunt, but some of u have driven me to this and I can't take it anymore. **


	22. Take to the Sky--Owl City

**I do not own HTTYD or this song (Owl City).**

**Requested on 9/7/15 by Cottonmouth25. **

**Not only did I think the song was very befitting after listening to it, but your feed-back is what got my attention to ready bring it to life. Sorry it took so long thou ;) **

* * *

"Come on guys, you can do it," Hiccup encouraged as a young boy mounted on a Gronckle tried to take off. But the boy was hesitating too much and couldn't get the large dragon off the ground. The other riders were in the arena on Berk with him, along with several other younger children of the village and one or two Nadders, Gronckles, Zipplebacks, and Monstrous Nightmares. These other children weren't making that much progress either.

Berk did now have their new Auxiliary Team of riders to defend Berk while it's primary riders were away on Dragon's Edge. But there was always room for more defense and riders of dragon. So Hiccup and the others were back home to help train more new recruits. Most of them consisted of the younger children of Berk.

These children were the future of the island, so they thought it would be best to get them accustomed to riding; or simply being around dragons while they're still at a young age. The only problem was; the kids were still young and very timid around the large beasts. They already knew the dragons were wonderful and were all really eager to learn how to train and ride them, but they were still having trouble. Most of them had already gotten into the saddle, it was the taking off they were struggling with the most.

After a whole morning of trying to get at least one new student on a dragon, off the ground, they finally decided to take a short break.

Hiccup hung back at the wall of the arena, eating an apple while sitting by Toothless as he lie there with his best friend. The young leader was trying to think of a way to get these kids more comfortable about taking off on their dragons.

Hiccup's eyes wondered from his friends with their dragons on one side of the arena, to the children petting their new dragons and chatting happily across from them, until his gaze settled on an opened arena stall they were using to sit down all their stuff while they trained. By the front of that stall, in perfect view for the young heir, was his own satchel and lute.

And that's when it hit him.

A smile growing wide on his face, Hiccup dashed over to the stall and grabbed his beloved instrument. Once the lute was in place on his chest and in his callused hands, Hiccup started walking out of the stall, strumming a catchy tune.

**Hiccup:**

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

(Every rider and rider-to-be looked to their leader, listening fondly as he walked around the area, playing and then began to sing again.)

**Hiccup:**

_Shipwreck in a sea of faces,_

_There's a dreamy world up there._

(Hiccup gestured up above him with his head)

_Dear friends in higher places,_

_Carry me away from here._

_Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_

'_Cause your flight is about to leave_

_And there's more to this brave adventure, then you'd ever believe._

_Birds eye-view, awake the stars 'cause there all around you_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue._

(The most experienced riders all took the hint and started to mount their dragons.)

_Chase you dreams, and remember me sweet bravery_

'_Cause after all those wings will take you up so high._

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and… Take to the sky!_

(Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gustav, and the twins all took off on their dragons, just circling the air above the arena. All the children looked up, giggling and jumping excitedly as they watched and listened to the song.)

_You take to the sky._

**Other Riders: **_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

(Hiccup, with Toothless walking beside him, lead the children with their dragons out of the arena and into the village. The other riders following them from the air above them.)

**Hiccup:**

_On the heels of war and wonder_

_There's a stormy world up there,_

_You can't whisper above the thunder_

_But you can fly anywhere._

_Purple burst of dragon herds_

_This picture paints a thousand words_

_So take a breath of myth and mystery… But don't look back!_

(Hiccup stops them in the center of the village plaza, turning to face them. The other riders stay in that area, flying around and doing tricks. All the children watch in awe.)

**Hiccup:**

_Birds eye-view, awake the stars 'cause there all around you_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue._

_Chase you dreams, and remember me sweet bravery_

'_Cause after all those wings will take you up so high._

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and… Take to the sky!_

(Hiccup mounted Toothless as he played and watched his friends showing off.)

**Hiccup: **_Take to the sky…_

(All the children looked at each other somewhat nervously. They knew they hadn't been doing all that great all day. They all signed up for this because they knew what an honor it would be to be a dragon rider and to learn at the hands of the first to unlock the secrets of the art. Berk was an island of dragon rider now and they needed to do their part. So, most taking deep breathes first, all the children mounted their dragons. Hiccup smiled bigger as he watched them, still playing his lute.)

**Hiccup:**

_There's a realm above the trees, where the lost are finally found_

_So touch your fingers to the breeze, and leave the ground!_

(And on those words, the dragons with younger children on their backs flapped their wings and were up serval feet in the air. The children looked wide-eyed all around them, not believing they finally did it. They were flying. The other riders stopped their tricks to congratulate the young ones and supervise their flying. Hiccup laughed, triumphed and happy as he watched them all up above him as he sang to them.)

**Hiccup:**

_Birds eye-view, awake the stars 'cause there all around you_

_Wide eyes will always brighten the blue._

_Chase you dreams, and remember me sweet bravery_

'_Cause after all those wings will take you up so high._

_So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and… Take to the sky!_

(And with that, Hiccup himself opened Toothless' tail fin and they were up as well.)

**Hiccup:**

_You take to the sky._

_You take to the sky._

(Hiccup and the riders; old and new, all sang together as they flew in one big frock all over the village.)

**Children+Riders:**

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

_Da da da da, da da da da, da da da da_

**Hiccup: **_You take to the sky._

* * *

**Hope this was to your liking Cottonmouth25.**

**And again guys, if you must request, COMMENT! Or you're wasting your words. **

**Next one; Valentine's Day special! **


	23. It's You--Babes in Toyland

**I do not own any of HTTYD or Babes in Toyland**

**Happy 'early' Valentines Day!**

**Requested by fantasylunargirl**

**U didn't give me much, or an, feedback, but after I listened to the song, u were totally right. I didn't even have to change a single word. Although it made it easy, rewriting is the fun part. But I still think this turned out pretty good. (Sorry if the set-up is a little weak). **

* * *

After yet another successful day of training at the Edge, the riders where calling it a night. Well, most of them.

Hiccup had just left for his hut, leaving Astrid to walk her Nadder back to the stables for the night, but all he could think about was her. After walking into his hut, Toothless immediately went upstairs to heat up his stone-slab bed, curl up and go to sleep, but this was not disturbed when his rider started singing to himself, leaning his back on to a table with a lit candle.

**Hiccup:**

_She's very sensible and strong._

_Someone I'm a friend to._

_We never disagree for long,_

_Though we pretend to._

Hiccup turns slightly where he is to blow out the candle. Making his hut dark. Back in the stables, Stormfly is getting cozy in her stall while Astrid just watches as she starts making her way out of the building, also singing.

**Astrid:**

_He can be charming,_

_And he's bold. _

_A bit too clever._

(Astrid starts closing the doors of the stables.)

_No good at doing what he's told_

_But he would never let me down._

As she turns to head back to her own hut, she bumps into something firm, leathery, and very warm. The shield maiden looks up slightly to see Hiccup's gapped-toothed grin and big green eyes, all directed towards her.

**Hiccup:**

_I have always tried to be,_

_Ready for my destiny_

(Hiccup steps back a little, then takes both of her hands in his. Not looking anywhere else but at her.)

_It was right in front of me_

_And now I know it's you. _

Astrid smiles, dropping one of his hands as she starts to walk with him down the stable's landing platform.

**Astrid:**

_So much I've been working for_

_Love was easy to ignore_

_Lately I've been wanting more_

_And now I know it's you._

**Both:** _Just like the music of a simple childhood song, far too familiar to be heard._

As they approach the front edge, Hiccup spins Astrid with the one arm that is holding onto her. Astrid twirls with him, and her back meets his front.

**Astrid: **_Now my mind plays the melody my heart knew all along_

**Hiccup: **_And I'm listening to every word._

Astrid turns back around, the two riders facing each other. Astrid's hands start to slide up both of Hiccup's arms.

**Both: **_Looking deep into your eyes, I begin to recognize_

**Hiccup: **_A dream I've had my whole life through_

**Astrid: **_The sweetest one I ever knew_

**Both:**

_A kiss would make my dream come true,_

'_Cause now I know it's you._

Hiccup's hands slide to Astrid's waist as her hands rise up to the back of Hiccup's neck, holding each other where they are as they meet each other's lips, there under the moon and stars.

* * *

**I will be posting my real Valentines Day parody on the actual day. But I thought this song would be good to post around now.**

**See u Valentines Day ;)**


	24. I Love You Too Much--Book of Life

**I still don't own any of HTTYD or The Book of Life**

***actual* Valentines Day special!**

**I have had this song in my folder and edited pretty much ever since I made my 'Apology Song' one (chapter 3), I just couldn't create a good enough setting for it. But I'm actually glad I waited because the new episodes of 'Race to the Edge' gave me just that.**

**Even though I've been meaning to post this for such a long time, I should state that a one 'night fury kid65' asked for this in the reviews anyway. **

* * *

Night had fallen over Dragon's Edge. The moon was one more rotation away from being full, but it still glowed just as bright. Astrid was sitting on the top platform of the Ballista above her hut, one leg dangling off the edge, sharpening her axe.

Hiccup peeked up at her from behind a post under his hut, just far enough to get a glimpse of her beyond the boards of his upper deck. Toothless was hiding there with him, waiting and watching to see when his human would do what he planned; and he was there to help.

The moon light was perfect, shining right down on her, reflecting up to her off all the metal and Gronckle Iron that armored her hut.

She was so beautiful. And Hiccup loved her so much.

Hiccup hid himself again, his back up against the post, hugging his lute, taking a deep breath.

He could do this.

Hiccup stepped out from behind the post, but he was still out of the girl's view with the main platform that his hut stood on in the way. But that's how Hiccup wanted it for now.

Astrid just sat there, unaware what was coming to her until she heard music. Music from a single lute. The young shield maiden looked all around her but couldn't see anyone. Yet she still knew, there could only be one source of music like that on this outpost.

And when she wondered where he might be hiding, she heard his sweet, nasally voice singing;

**Hiccup:**

_I love you too much, to go on not knowing if you love me back._

_I love you too much, Freya's my witness and this is a fact._

_I know I belong, when I sing this song._

_There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much._

Hiccup bravely walked out of the shadows of the deck and stood by the bridge that lead from that platform to the one of Astrid's hut. Astrid put her axe and sharpening stone off to the side, never taking her eyes off Hiccup as he came into view, Toothless standing right there behind him.

Hiccup looked directly up at her, glowing in the light of the moon. He was no longer nervous. Everything he did felt as natural as breathing as he kept playing.

_I live for your touch. I think of you always, day and at night._

_I love you too much. There's only one feeling and I know it's right._

_I know I belong, when I sing this song._

_There's love above love and it's ours, 'cause I love you too much._

The other dragons around the outpost heard Hiccup's singing too and came closer to listen. Mostly the Night Terrors; including Smidvarg.

_Valhalla knows your name and I've been praying, to have you come here by my side._

_Without you a part of me is missing, just to have you as my own I will fight._

Astrid smiled down at him. She liked it when he played and sang, but she loved in when it was for her and her only. Call her selfish, but Hiccup was hers'.

_I love- you too much._

_I love- you too much._

Hiccup started mounting Toothless, never stopping his song, hardly taking his eyes from the girl he was singing to. And as soon as his prosthetic was latched into place, Toothless started flying ever so slowly up to the top of the Ballista. Astrid quickly changed her position, now sitting on her knees at the edge of the platform as Hiccup came closer.

_Freya's my witness and this is a fact._

_You live in my soul._

_Your love makes me whole._

Toothless stopped just by the Ballista, hovering right in front on Astrid, but still a foot or two away and still lower.

_There's love above love and it's mine 'cause I love you,_

_There's love above love and it's yours 'cause I love you,_

_There's love above love and it's our, if you loved me as much. _

As Hiccup finished his song, the two just stared at each other.

Hiccup lowered his lute as Astrid leaned her neck down to him, slowly closing her eyes. Hiccup stretched his neck up, his eyes slowly closing as well, knowing he'll meet her somewhere halfway.

But Toothless rolled his eyes, knowing what they were meaning to do and thought they were going too slow, quickly jolted upwards, shoving Hiccup's lips to Astrid's. The two were surprised at first by how fast it happened, but they quickly melting into the kiss and gave it all their love for the other person.

It was hard with the slight movement of Toothless hovering, to keep Hiccup in place, but it was still good enough for them to do their thing. After about a minute, they finally pulled away for air. Astrid's shimmering sapphire eyes met Hiccup's deep emerald ones. Astrid gently placed her hand on his check as they gazed at each other.

"Happy Freya's Day, Astrid," Hiccup finally whispered to her. Astrid smiled, giving a small laugh as she pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

***Freya's Day=Valentines Day***

**I really meant to post this earlier today, but I had a lot to do and forgot. But at least a remembered before the day was totally over ;) **

**Happy Valentines Day everyone! **


	25. The Pony I Want To Be--My Little Pony

**I do not any of HTTYD or MLP (My Little Pony)**

**'The Whisperer of Death' had asked if I was a fan of this fandom too, (and I am) and recommended I rewrite some MLP songs. This is the first of a few I have planned to add to this little series of mine.**

**This song isn't one from MLP that u recommended specifically, (I thought of this one myself) but I hope u and every other reader of this that is a fan of both these fandoms likes it. **

* * *

"I just want to be one of you guys," Hiccup said over his shoulder, to Gobber, as he entered his house through the front door. Hiccup closed the door behind him, leaving his mentor on the front step, slightly baffled and feeling sorry for his best friend's son.

Gobber walked away from the house, heading back to help clean up the damage to the village from the dragon raid and from Hiccup's mishap; as usual. But what Gobber didn't notice was Hiccup sneaking out the back door of his house and heading into the forest.

Just about everyone in the village was watching when his father, the chief, was bragging him away by the back of his tunic after his mistake let serval dragons escape with a good number of their livestock. He knew they heard him say he shot down a Night Fury, but as usual, no one listened.

So he would go out and find it himself. He would find that dragon and prove once and for all that he was one of them. That he was a Viking.

But he didn't feel like a Viking.

Although he thought that if he did this, if he found that dragon and brought back its head or something, his people would not look at him like he was a nuisance and utterly useless in everything. As he walked along the edge of the village that lead into the woods, Hiccup had to think; 'it this who I am?'

Gobber had told him when he last saw him that he should stop trying to be something that he isn't.

But what else was he supposed to do? What else was there?

Stopping to think more about this, Hiccup stood by a tree at the edge of the forest, making sure not to be seen. The misunderstood heir looked out at the village he had grown up in, watching the other Vikings; true Vikings, work and interact with each other.

**Hiccup:**

_If I'm a Viking, then why is my life so rough?_

_I'm the son of the chief, even that's not enough._

_I'm so different to them with every move that I make._

_I thought that Vikings were tough, though I feel I could break._

(Hiccup shifted his stance to fully lean his back up against the tree he was hiding by.)

_Would you believe, that I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

_Yet I can't see, what I need to do to be the Viking I wanna be._

(Hiccup clutched one of his hands into a fist while his other grabbed at the bark of the tree behind him, his eyed closed in frustration.)

_I've been told my whole life what to do, what to be._

_Everyone said there was no other way for me._

(Hiccup opened his eyes and looked to the sky, brushing a hand through his auburn hair.)

_And now I feel like I'm lost, I don't know what to do,_

_The ground is sinking away, I'm about to fall through._

_Would you believe, that I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

_Yet I can't see, what I need to do to be the Viking I wanna be._

(Hiccup turned over, leaning just his right shoulder onto the tree, looking back at the village meaningfully but quickly one more time. Hiccup turned around towards the forest, one hand still resting on the tree. He looked over his shoulder again.)

_To be the Viking I wanna be._

After that last look at the village, hoping that the next time he saw it he would be full of pride, Hiccup turned back to the woods and began his search for the dragon he shot down.

The dragon that was going to change his life.

* * *

Hiccup had been right about two things; that he wasn't meant to be exactly like all the other Vikings, and that that dragon he shot down was going to change his life.

And now, looking around at his village, seeing Vikings and dragons together on the streets, not fighting or trying to kill each other, he realized that it didn't just change his life, it was changing his entire world around him.

His friends had done a great job of integrating the dragons into Berk while he was in a coma, but now that he was awake, everyone eagerly awaited for the input of the young man who started it all.

And Hiccup couldn't wait to get started.

Looking at all the villagers around him, the people who once looked at him with distain, now looked at him with respect and sincerity, Hiccup finally felt like one of them.

Hiccup walked forward, still getting used to his new metal leg but he was fine enough to walk for the time being, with a big smile on his face.

**Hiccup:**

_We'll build a new life for every Viking and dragon here,_

_So full of peace and love, without hate or fear._

_I want to help and do everything that I can,_

_I'm here to show you a change. Listen up, here's the plan._

(Hiccup, with Toothless beside him, lead everyone through the village, stopping a lot of Vikings with dragons, showing them things he had learned from the Night Fury while with him in the cove. Telling and showing them tricks on how to get them to trust you or how to calm them, what they like, what they hate, what you should and shouldn't do around them. And they not only heard him, they all listened.

Hiccup walked around the village, watching everyone interact with their new dragon companions, mimicking everything he had just showed them.

Hiccup could now say that he looked at his village, filled with more pride then he could have ever imaged.)

_There's so much I can do to help everyone else,_

_I see the light that shines in me, I know I can now be myself._

_I can free the past, 'cause now the future's bright for me,_

(Hiccup patted Toothless' head happily. Then, out of nowhere, in swoops all the other Vikings his own age flying above him on the backs of the dragons they flew into battle with him on. Smiling down to him, giving encouraging gestures for him to come up and join them.

Hiccup mounted Toothless, the dragon giving him a proud smile.)

_The dragons have set me free, to reach up high,_

_And be the Viking I wanna be!_

(Hiccup opened Toothless' tail fin, allowing them to take to the sky, joining the younger Vikings on their new dragons. Hiccup looked from left to right as he flew over the village, those same younger Vikings who used to pick on him, all there by his sides, giving him friendly smiles.)

_And be the Viking I wanna be!_

* * *

**And 'Whisperer of Death;' u did recommend 'This Day Aria' from MLP, so I wanted to let u know I am working on that one and will post it when I can.**

**'Unleash the Magic;' I don't think I can work with. And 'Bats!;' I'm playing with, but am not entirely sure if I can parodize it justice. **


	26. Notice Me, Horton--Seussical

**I do not own HTTYD or Seussical the Musical.**

**I was in a staging of that show in middle school, and this was one of my favorite songs. It's rather cute for these two.**

* * *

Astrid didn't know what to do.

Hiccup has been tinkering non-stop with the Dragon Eye for as long as they've had it. And ever since they started finding new lenses for it, he's become more obsessed.

He still comes to training and does his normal patrols, but every free moment he has has become dedicated to that artifact. Every meal, he eats in his hut; that is if he eats what is brought for him at all. And no one knows for sure how much sleep he's been allowing for himself. And when she tries to go in to talk to him, he is too occupied with the Dragon Eye to pay attention or even notice she is there in the room with him.

Astrid can only count on that Toothless has been making sure he eats enough and sleeps. But seeing as he hasn't collapsed from exhaustion during training or patrols yet, he isn't doing as bad to himself as she is fearing.

That being the case however, Astrid is mostly just annoyed that because of this, she hasn't been able to spend time with Hiccup as her friend and not just as her team mate and leader. She wanted him to have fun, but most of all… she missed him.

Astrid knew Hiccup has had a thing for her for quite some time, and he still does. But thanks to his obsession with the Dragon Eye, all of those feelings have been relocated to the back of his mind.

Astrid herself wasn't one hundred percent sure what her own feelings for the young heir were exactly, but she knew they were there, and they were strong. And she did want him to know that, but she could never tell him if he will not listen.

* * *

Late in the afternoon one day, Astrid decided to try her luck once again with getting Hiccup to do something else with his free time, other than twisting and turning the Dragon Eye every which way. Maybe go for a flight together, race, do some cliff jumping, or fly down to the beach and relax in the sand together. Just something, anything else. And with her.

Astrid stepped into the open door way of Hiccup's hut; at least his door wasn't shut to block himself out from the outside world. Hiccup, no surprise to her at all, was sitting at his desk, his back mostly to her; she could see the side of his face from over his shoulder, with papers of drawn maps and notes tacked to the wall in front of him and all over his desk and floor. The Dragon Eye, of course, right there on the corner of his desk while he scribbled more notes.

Toothless was not there with him however. Probably out playing with the other dragons because his rider won't at the moment. But Sharpshot was there, lying on a chest on the other side of the room, napping peacefully. No doubt there to light fire into the Dragon Eye if and when Hiccup needed it since Toothless needed some fresh air. But Hiccup was letting him sleep for now while he drew and wrote a few things down.

Astrid stared at him, writing away, totally unaware she was right there. The shield maiden leaned her shoulder on the frame of the door way, hoping that if she looked at the side of his face long enough, he would feel it and turn around and say 'hello.' Or he would be feeling her fists very soon. Maybe that would snap him out of this ridiculous infatuation.

But even she knew, not every problem can be solved like that. And this time, she wanted to see if Hiccup could notice her on his own without her needing to shove his head in her direction.

Astrid continued to stare, Hiccup continued to write. And then, Astrid started to sing.

**Astrid:**

_It's taken all my courage to approach you not to mention all my stamina to follow you all across the archipelago._

_But I feel as if I'm ready to confess to you my feelings if you'd just turn around and let me come in… _

_But you're too busy, I know, to even talk to your fearless shield maiden._

(Even with her singing right there, Hiccup continued to scribble as he had been.)

_I'm bossy, I know, and I can be so rude._

_And I'm not very proud of my temper or tude._

(A small smile started to form on Astrid's lips, reaching a hand out.)

_But when I think about you, right beside me…_

**Hiccup: **_One hundred and two. One hundred and three. _(Hiccup counted the number of sea stacks on one of the maps from the Dragon Eye he had copied down.)

(Astrid dropped her hand, as well as her smile, and looked at Hiccup more pleadingly.)

**Astrid:**

_Oh, notice me, Hiccup, pulled by a tether. _

_This is your fearless, shield maid calling!_

_Notice me, Hiccup._

_Hiccup, together, we could be great!_

_Oh, notice me, Hiccup_

_Put down the Dragon Eye!_

_This is your fearless, shield maid calling!_

_There's a new leaf, this shield maid's turned over…_

(Hiccup stood from his chair as he picked the Dragon Eye up.)

**Hiccup: **_Over and over, new things to discover…_

(Hiccup stared up at all the papers on the wall in front of him. While Astrid just watched him.)

**Both:**

_I was just a no one only yesterday._

_You showed up, and showed me something more._

(Astrid nodded towards Hiccup, while Hiccup raised the Dragon Eye higher to look at it at eye level.)

_Now I've become a someone, who has someone to believe in,_

_And to be there for…_

**Astrid:**

_I will not give up hope._

_I was hooked from the start,_

_When I noticed your kind and your powerful heart._

_So notice me, Hiccup…_

**Hiccup: **_Oh, the world would be something new_

**Astrid: **_Notice me, Hiccup…_

**Hiccup: **_If they noticed a thing or two…_

**Astrid: **_Notice me, Hiccup…_

(Hiccup lowered the Dragon Eye and looked up again, not at the papers again, but further up, off into space.)

**Both: **_The way I notice you._

Astrid placed her foot forward, wanting to take a step inside. But she stopped and pulled in back.

Hiccup was busy, she would let him be. For now. And with that, she left.

* * *

**There is another song from Seussical that I am working through and hope to add to this soon.**

**Happy Easter! ;)**


	27. Betrayed--The Producers

**I do not own any of HTTYD or The Producers**

**I love the newer version of this musical with Nathan Lane, and I immediately thought of Dagur after the events of 'The Night and the Fury'. It took me awhile to plan out, especially the whole 'recap' in the middle, but I'm very pleased with it.**

* * *

Dagur stormed into his quarters aboard one of his Berserker ships, angrily throwing his hunting crossbow to the other side of the room. The Berserker chief stomped over to his desk and slammed his hands on the surface, his back hunched and head hanged in frustration.

He had just gotten back from his solo hunting trip on Dragon Island. After weeks of glorious sport of hunting and killing dragons, you'd think he would return full of pride, but he was far from that.

Hiccup had unexpectedly shown up at his camp and told him he was there to hunt dragons like him. And of course Dagur was happy as can be to see Hiccup again, glad that he had survived that dragon attack the last time he saw him back on Berk. And after the little man also informed him that the Night Fury he fought escaped, he was even more delighted because now they could hunt it down together.

Brothers in arms.

But Hiccup lied.

As soon as they had that Night Fury cornered at the edge of the island, his 'brother' showed his true colors.

Dagur growled to himself, balling his hands into fists and slamming them onto his desk. He didn't know what hurt more; the fact that he was so close to having that Night Fury, only to have it escape from him, or the fact that it was Hiccup who help the Night Fury escape.

They had been friends as children, both sons of chiefs. Playing, wrestling, swimming, practicing fighting. Hiccup was always picked on by the kids of his own village, but while he was there, Dagur always looked out for him.

Except maybe that one time he almost drowned Hiccup, but that was one stupid time. He really did care a great deal for the smaller, younger boy. But now… he didn't know for sure.

All he did know right now is that he was very angry. And confused.

How could Hiccup do this to him? How could he pick a dragon… a dragon!... over him?

Dagur closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose, gathering his thoughts so he could vent. The second he released that breath through his mouth, he began to sing.

**Dagur:**

_Siding with that dragon, you pulled a sneak attack._

_I thought that we were brothers, then you stabbed me in the back._

_Betrayed!_

(Dagur slammed his hands on the desk again and raised his head, opening his eyes to glare at the window on the other side of the desk.)

_Oh boy, I'm so betrayed! _

(Dagur turned and walked over to a table with a bunch of maps laid out on it.)

_Like my father's love for me, your love began to fade,_

_Now I'm wallowing back on my ship, you're flying your dragon parade. _

_Betrayed!_

_Let's face it, I'm betrayed! _

(Dagur turned around, looking more weary and depressed then angry, placing a hand on the table to support himself as he slouched a bit with despair. His other hand, held up to his face.)

_Boy, have I been taken._

_Oy, I'm so forsaken._

(Dagur moves his hand on his face to his heart.)

_I should have seen what came to pass,_

_I should have known to watch my ass! _

_I feel like a fool, believing all the lies his tossed._

_Hiccup is rider, now Dagurs' double-crossed!_

_I'm so dismayed,_

_Did I mention I'm betrayed? _

(Dagur, back to being angry, slaps the map table with the hand on it before walking over to the room's larger window.)

_Now I'm sailing back to Berserk,_

_He's flying faster back to Berk,_

_I have no brother to love and despise,_

_Just one who betrays and lies! _

Dagur tore his gaze away from the window, shoving a barrel full of weapons over and stomped back over to his desk, this time, sitting in the chair, holding his head. Thinking back to earlier the night before.

How it all started. Dagur raised his head. "How did it begin? He walked into my camp site…" Dagur jumps up, starting to act out how it happened.

Dagur: "Hiccup, old friend! You're alive! You saved from a Night Fury!"

Hiccup: "I'm here all by myself," Dagur said in the best impression of him he could, also grabbing a shield as a prop for his impersonation.

Dagur: "What happened to the Night Fury?" he lowered the shield when being himself.

Hiccup: "It got away," he raised the shield up again.

Dagur: "You and I will hunt it down and finish it once and for all, brother!"

"We both went out to hunt…" Dagur grabbed his crossbow, pointing it around like he's hunting.

"Then his cousin showed up…" he said annoyed.

Hiccup: "Snot-hat! You were supposed to stay at base camp."

"Then the large one…" rolling his eyes.

Hiccup: "Fishlegs, look, it's Dagur, hunting dragons just like us."

Dagur: "Hiccup, your definition of 'alone' and mine are very different."

"Then finally the Night Fury…" he said mad with excitement. "Hiccup, my brother, you've lead me right to it!"

"Then the girl…" he growled.

Astrid: "I almost had those Terrible Terrors," he said in a girly voice.

Hiccup: "Go back to Berk guys."

Dagur: "I didn't come alone either. I brought the armada and a bazillion Berserkers. We'll drive that beast to them, and they'll finish it off."

Hiccup: "I'm not gonna let you kill that dragon."

Dagur: "Fine, you can take home a wing."

Hiccup: "No, I'm taking the whole thing… Dragon call!"

Dagur: "A saddle?"

Hiccup: "We don't hunt dragons on Berk, we ride them."

Dagur: "You lied to me!"

Hiccup: "You have the dragons, and we're not afraid to use them."

Dagur slams the shield onto the floor by his feet, then stomps one foot onto in, pinning it down and glaring at it, like Hiccup was on the other side of it, hiding behind it.

**Dagur:**

_Then you flew away, leaving me feel like a wretch, _

_I'm here alone with my cross-bow, you're training dragons to sit and fetch! _

(Dagur tossed the cross-bow to the ground before drawing a sword from the sheath still on his back. Dagur sliced his sword through the air around a few times as he continued.)

_Hiccup, you crossed my sword protecting that dragon from me!_

_Now the one I called my brother is now called my enemy. _

(Dagur lowered his sword, the tip resting on the floor, hunching himself over a bit, a bit depressed again. Dagur's eyes back on the shield at his feet.)

_I'm so dismayed,_

_Is this how I'm repaid?_

(Dagur's gaze on the shield turns back into a glare of rage.)

_To be... _(Dagur slowly raises his sword back up, the blade pointed straight down, above the shield.) _…betrayed!_

_BETRAYED!_

(Dagur, quick as a Nadder, brought the sword down to the shield, stabbing it and splitting it in two.)


	28. What a Wonderful World--Louis Armstrong

**I do not own any of HTTYD or this song. Rights to this song go to the unforgettable Louis Armstrong.**

**I of course listened to him singing this song to get the words and get a proper feel for the song, but my main inspiration for doing this one was the camp fire scene in 'Journey 2: The Mysterious Island' when Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson sings this song.**

**Set the same night after 'When Darkness Falls.' **

* * *

The riders all sat around their camp fire, tired from a long day. Not to mention battling Changewings the night before. But after freeing Smidvarg to lead his Night Terrors, they were able to get them all to leave. And after that, they were able to reach an understanding to share the island and the outpost with them.

Plus, the group finally reached an agreement on the design of their new outpost. Which they had spent all day starting to build.

Since nothing was fully built yet, they had to make camp and sleep outside again. So just like their first night there, all the riders were snugged up against their dragons around their fire pit.

"Anybody asleep yet?" Tuffnut asked after a long silence. All of the riders mumbled a reply, showing that they weren't. Tuffnut sat up, "It's weird. Like…I'm tired from working today, but not in a 'I wanna sleep' kinda way. It's more of a 'I can just sit here and do nothing even thou I do wanna fall asleep' sorta tired. You know?" Everyone was tired from the past few days, but for some reason none of them could fall asleep.

"Makes enough sense for me," Snotlout said, sat up from against Hookfang and straightened his helmet.

"Oddly enough, me too. I can't sleep either," Astrid groaned from her seat by Stormfly.

"We could play twenty questions," Hiccup suggested from her left. Everyone mumbled in disagreement. Hiccup sighed and leaned further back into Toothless' side. Astrid leaned back too and glanced at Hiccup saddle bag on the other side of the Night Fury. And sticking out of the flap was and neck of his lute. A grin formed on Astrid's lips as she reached back and grabbed the instrument.

"Or you could play us something," Astrid suggested, holding the lute out for everyone to see.

"What?" Hiccup asked, sitting up again.

"Yeah Hiccup, play something for us," Snotlout grinned.

"Sing us a song," Ruffnut said, also sitting up with an intrigued smile.

"But I… I don't know what…" Hiccup stuttered, not sure what to play.

"Hiccup, when you bring your lute with you on our little adventures, you should expect this from us at the end of the day," Astrid said, holding the lute out for Hiccup to take. Hiccup just stared at it, still not sure if he should.

"Come on Hiccup, just one song to help us get to sleep?" Fishlegs asked. The others looked at Hiccup with comical, pouty faces to convince him.

"Auhh… fine," Hiccup caved, taking his lute from Astrid and positioning it in his lap to play. "One song and we all go to sleep."

"Promise," Astrid said.

Hiccup took a minute to toned his lute properly and think of a song to play. When he was ready, the heir quickly cleared his throat and started to strum.

**Hiccup:**

_I see trees of green, red roses too._

_I see them bloom for me and for you._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

(Everyone around the fire watched and listened as their leader played and sang. Smirking.)

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white._

_The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night._

_And I think to myself, what a wonderful world._

_The places that we've been to, so far have almost killed us_

_Giant eels and Death Songs, what in Helheim is wrong with us?_

(Hiccup chuckled with the other riders at his choice of lyrics.)

_But now we've settled down, we have each other to lean on,_

_The Dragon Eye will lead us, pasted the Great Beyond._

_I hear Night Terrors screech, I watch them soar._

_In the night, they'll watch over our every shore._

_And you'll think to yourself, what a wonderful world._

(Tuffnut gave a yawn, everyone else looking a bit sleepier then before.)

_Yes, you'll think to yourself, _

_What wonderful world. _

Hiccup ended his song, strumming one last cord. By now, all the riders already started to feel lulled enough to sleep. Even the dragons all looked barely awake as their riders settled further into their dragon's sides, closing their eyes, and starting to drift off to dream land.

Hiccup smiled, glad that he could entertain his friends and get them to sleep. He knows they will need it if they want to finish their new outpost in the near future.

Giving his own yawn, Hiccup put his lute off to his side, away from Toothless' head, cuddled into the crook of his best friend's neck, and sleep overtook him rather quickly.

* * *

**Just so u guys know, if I don't update on this for awhile at times, it just means I'm busy with another story. I just finished 'The Witch of Fireworm Island' and now I must start something new; whether it's another story of that universe or something else. I haven't decided on which yet. **

**I still have more songs in the works and intend to post, so I will try to get to those at least in between chapters of those stories. **


	29. Stronger Than You--Steven Universe

**I still do not own any of HTTYD or any of Steven Universe.**

**Sorry I haven't posted any new parodies here in about a month. I was able to finally post my new short story 'Join the Club' so I am very proud of that.**

**I loved rewriting these lyrics, writing out the scene thou was a bit trying and took me forever.**

**And a big, beautiful thank u to my beloved boyfriend for introducing me to the series of 'Steven Universe' which lead me to this song, which I would have to say is one of my top favorites from the series. And Garnet is my favorite gem of the group.**

* * *

In the waters surrounding Berk and some places on it's shores, it was Berkians verses Dragon Hunters.

Hiccup was both surprised and yet not so surprised. Every time Viggo came looking for a fight, he always brought it to the Edge or another island they were exploring. But never Berk. Not their home.

All the dragon riders, Auxiliary and original, were up in the air, fighting back, firing at the hunter's ships and the hunters fighting on the ground. All accept one.

After hearing that some hunter ships were circling around to the other side of the island to attack and advance in on the village from the woods, Hiccup immediately headed that way.

Hiccup and Toothless flew low, among the trees, hoping to not be spotted by hunters as easily as they would from higher up, if they were already there, expecting to be confronted by more Berkians trying to defend their home. But there weren't troops of hunters in the woods waiting for them.

Just one.

When flying over a clearing in the forest, Hiccup spotted a single person standing there.

Viggo.

Just hovering there over the field, Hiccup glared down at Viggo and Viggo just stared back up at him. Inviting him to land. Seeing as they weren't being shot at, even after lowering their position a bit to check, Hiccup landing Toothless and dismounted, his Gronckle Iron shield out in front of him and a sword sheathed behind him. Toothless stood to his side, on defense.

Viggo just smirk and lightly shook his head with a sigh, looking a bit disappointed.

"Look at you," Viggo sneered. "You know I'm smarter then you. And when forced into battle, you hide behind that dragon." Toothless growled louder, Hiccup's glare deepened. Viggo unsheathed a sword from his waist. "Why don't you quit embarrassing yourself and face me? I already know what you really are," he pointed the sword straight at the heir.

The next few seconds were a silent stare off from both sides, but that ended when Hiccup started to chuckle himself. Viggo started to lower his sword a bit with a raised eye brow.

"No you don't," Hiccup said with a confident smirk, reaching his free hand over the pat Toothless' head. Toothless purred kindly. "You don't know what _we_ really are."

**Hiccup:**

_Hiccup and Toothless._

_Always together._

(Hiccup takes his hand off Toothless and balls it into a fist. Toothless looks back at Viggo, on his guards again.)

_And we're never going down at the hands of the likes of you, because we're so much better._

_And you can't tell us otherwise, ever._

_The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules._

(Hiccup takes a few side-steps to his left with Toothless, and Viggo mirrors them.)

_Come at us without any of your fancy tools._

_Let's go, just us and you._

_Let's go, just one on two._

(Both Hiccup and Viggo charge at each other. They meet in the middle, Viggo's sword changing to Hiccup's shield with his every blow.)

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

_Can't you see that our relationship is stable?_

(Toothless comes around and whacks Viggo in the head with his tail fins.)

_I can see you hate the way we intermingle._

_But I think you're just mad, fighting single._

(Viggo attacks Hiccup again, pressing hard onto his shield until it is smacked out of his hand. But as it is rolling away, Toothless grabs it in his mouth before running over and ramming into Viggo, sending them both farther away from Hiccup.)

_And you're not gonna stop what we've made together._

_We are gonna stay like this forever._

(Toothless throws Hiccup's shield back to him. Hiccup catches it with ease.)

_If you tear us apart, we'll just come back newer._

_And we'll always be twice the leader, you are._

(Hiccup unsheathes his sword before charging back over to Toothless.)

(The fight continues with Viggo swinging his sword and even throwing in a few punches when he can, and Hiccup defends himself and Toothless with his sword and his shield. Hiccup attacks a bit himself, Toothless also coming around to help on the offensive.)

_We are made, _

_O-o-o-o-of _

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_O-o-o-o-of_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

(Their fight has them moving from the clearing and into the trees, through the woods, until Hiccup finds himself backed to the edge of an all too familiar cove. With Toothless beside him, Hiccup looks down for a moment before snapping his focus back to Viggo, who is starting to charge at them again with his sword.

Thinking fast, Toothless grabs the back of Hiccup's tunic in his mouth and jumps off the side, tucking Hiccup to his body and wrapping his wings around him, and they both land on the floor of the cove.

Viggo's sword just misses the two as they jump. The hunter growls in annoyance before looking around for a way down himself.

Their landing was a little rough, but they were okay. His shield landed a few feet behind them and his sword was just beside him on the ground. Hiccup got up onto his knees, trying to catch his breath. Viggo climbs down into the cove by some vines growing along the cove walls, landing feet first on the cove floor, a few yards from Hiccup and Toothless.)

_This is who we are._

_This is who I am._

(Hiccup raises his head just enough to look at Viggo.)

_And if you think you can stop us, then you need to think again._

(Hiccup starts to stand while picking up his sword again, with a little nudge from Toothless.)

'_Cause we have the peace here, and it will never end._

'_Cause I won't let you hurt my island._

_And I won't let you hurt my friends._

(Hiccup charges first and Viggo meets him half way, clanging their swords together.)

_Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able._

(Viggo pushes Hiccup away from him by their swords, causing Hiccup's sword to leave his hands and fall to the ground.)

_Can't you see that our relationship is stable?_

(Toothless fires a plasma blast at the ground by Viggo's feet. Viggo jumps back, then glares back at the dynamic duo.)

_I know you think we're not something you're afraid of._

'_Cause you think that you've seen what we're made of._

(Hiccup runs to his left, hops over Toothless and grabs his fallen shield from the ground.)

_But we are more than the two of them._

_Everything he is, is what I am._

(Hiccup mounts Toothless' saddle, shield out in front of him.)

_We are the fury._

_We are the patience._

(Hiccup fires the hook from his shield, wrapping it around Viggo's sword. Hiccup pulls on his shield, yanking Viggo's sword out of his hands.)

_We are a conversation._

(Viggo glares up at Hiccup while Hiccup just smirks, determined.)

_We are made, _

(Hiccup flicks open Toothless' tail fin. Toothless lunges forward, grabbing Viggo's arms in his front paws and taking off, flying over the cove. Viggo screams in shock, looking down at the shrinking ground below him.)

_O-o-o-o-of _

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_O-o-o-o-of_

(Hiccup leans down far enough to look at Viggo. Viggo looks up to see Hiccup's face.)

_And it's stronger than you._

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_O-o-o-o-of_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_And it's stronger than you._

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

_O-o-o-o-of_

_Lo-o-o-o-ove._

Hiccup and Toothless flied Viggo over the woods and back to the village. After seeing their leader captured, the over hunters ceased fighting. Ryker and Hiccup came to an agreement that if all the hunters got back on their ships, they would release Viggo back to them, and then the hunters would leave and never come to Berk again. A bit reluctant to agree, both sides complied and the hunters immediately left Berk with their leader.

The hunters were free to fight another day. But so were the riders. And they would be waiting to fight them back.

* * *

**Sorry it didn't end with the total defeat of the hunters. I already gave the series an end in the NBC 3-shot there (not accurate anymore with Dagur's redemption.) But yeah. **

**Next chapter, 30th one-shot special! (might be awhile)**


End file.
